Dance of the Planets
by SilverSlayer3147
Summary: Prologue: She departed in hopes of finding what she so dreamed for . . . to return one day with a whole heart. Two princesses: one who longs for freedom and one with the desire to ease her aching heart. Update 11-27-08
1. Prologue: Tale of Uranus

Prologue

On the distant planet of Uranus, a young princess sat on her bed crying over the death of her parents. The young princess of sixteen was to rule her planet in her parent's absence, for it was the law of the land to pass the scepter to the next of blood. The princess never intended to take on such a responsibility at her young age. She wanted to feel free and experience things she could not find within her cold, stonewalls of her castle. The princess was described as naïve and young. She did not have objections to what was fact. In response to her uneasiness, the princess felt she had something missing in her life.

Thus, the young Uranian princess gave up the throne and passed it to her younger and only sister, who would serve as her regent until she felt ripe as a ruler. For her sister, she greatly accepted with little hesitation. She had longed the day to rule like her beloved mother and father; she was grateful to her sister. She was wise beyond her years, and possessed the pride of her ancestors within her blood to carry out ruling over the land, yet she was saddened to see her only family leave.

Before her farewell, the Uranian princess was bestowed the Sword of Uranus, which had been passed down by generations for the protection of the royal family. The princess was also granted a noble and fantastical steed that was said to had been a gift given by the Gods. With these endowments, she would have the safety and guidance of Uranus at her side.

The Princess of Uranus departed in the hopes of finding what she so longed for—to find the missing piece of her to make her life complete, to make herself grow into a grand Uranian her parents wished her be, but also to one day return with a whole heart.


	2. Chapter I: In My Everyday Life

Chapter 1: In My Everyday Life

Five years from that fateful day on the planet Neptune, a young princess grew bored around the castle. This morning she saw the eve of her nineteenth birthday, but no one had seemed to notice. Like the year before, she had grown acquainted to the feeling. Being the youngest of four, Michiru, had always been the last of the royal family's worries. To her parents she did not serve any importance to them yet. If she were to surpass the eldest son, she would become the next head of the household name and ruler of the Neptunian Empire. However, she was merely a puppet to them, just someone to follow their orders. She was their doll to display to the world.

Though she was the last exceptional daughter heir to the Neptunian empire, going out in secrecy was a choice Michiru could not resist. Evasion of the castle was not hard, but climbing over the highly built walls encompassing the outer courtyards was difficult. Although dressed in the commoner's attire, her dress made it almost impossible to scale the tree trunks of the front courtyard that over hung above the wall. The vines that covered the walls allowed her to safely reach the ground outside the castle grounds. Michiru made her way through the streets to the near by bay. She pulled out a small whistle made from a small seashell from her necklace and blew into it. The silent, airy exhalation called out to a creature abundant in Neptune seas. Moments later a young aquatic mammal emerged from the crystal waters before the pier.

"Why, hello Marèe," Michiru patted the creature on its snout, "It has been a while has it not? Missed me?"

Marèe responded by standing above the water by her tail and nodded.

Michiru chuckled, "Me too."

To Michiru, Marèe is the best friend and closest companion in the entire kingdom. On her eleventh birthday she had gotten frustrated with her mischievous and attention stringent sisters and ran out of the castle into the streets of the city. She wandered the cobbled avenues, mindlessly crossing the meadow, and eventually stumbled to the shallow view of the oceanfront. The city walls seemed so far away as she sat at the edge of the low cliff. Tears streamed down her pale face and onto her dress. Sitting on the dirt would surely get her scolded for being careless, but she no longer cared. Soon the sun had finished its trip through the sky and settled on the ocean line in the distance.

On that afternoon Michiru's two older sisters stole her birthday celebration and eventually everyone's attention. Her sisters, four years her senior, were the glamorous twins in the royal family. They had no doubt a special trait.

"Mommy," Young Michiru stood at the Queen's side, "I want to open some of my presents please."

"Hm? Not now Michiru, please learn to entertain your guests," the Queen continued her conversation with the Majesties from an afar country within the Neptunian Empire.

Michiru strode along the walls of the hall until she saw her father with other gentlemen.

"Hello daddy, gentlemen," she smiled as she approached her father.

"Ah, Michiru. How are you enjoying your birthday?" he replied.

"Fine sir," she lied.

"That is good. You remember your uncle Proteus from Triton and your second cousin Felix from Nereid don't you?" the king pointed to his accompaniments: a middle aged man with short brown hair and a young man as tall as the king with his dark hair pulled uniformly in a pony tail.

"Yes I do. It is nice to see you this evening. Thank you for coming," politely she curtsied with her fake disappointed smile and in return they gave their respects and bowed.

"I cannot believe you have grown so much in just a few years, look how radiant you are!" Michiru silently groaned as she once again heard her relatives babble about when they last saw her—when she could hardly walk.

"You know, you were only this tall when I came to visit. You were the cutest thing. And now you are blooming into a beautiful angel."

"That is quite right. Michiru is growing up to be a gorgeous young lady, just like her mother." She had not taken that as a compliment, but smiled for her father's sake.

"Thank you gentlemen for the compliment, but if you will excuse me, I must entertain the other guests."

"Of course, princess."

As Michiru paced away she could hear some other people whisper and chatting things that stung her ears.

"What can Michiru do?"

"I think she plays the violin."

"Really? I haven't heard her play."

"Maybe it is because she is horrible at it."

"How dreadful. Have you heard Marina and Mizuko sing? They are always singing! It is so beautiful, I think I would cry!"

"Wow! They are like sirens from the deep seas of the lost Atlantis!"

More was certainly said; however, Michiru could not bear the whispering any longer and ran towards the castle doors unnoticed.

Silently she dangled her legs off the cliff. The waters were calm and the sun was nearly gone. The slow motion of the water washing upon the rocks sang as if speaking to Michiru. Although she had not paid much attention, she sensed the element. Fewer tears were flowing, but it was evident that she had been crying: puffy lips, swollen eyes, reddened cheeks.

In the distance she saw something emerge from beneath the water in the corner of her eye. Patiently she waited for it to appear once more. She slowly examined the ocean surface, the remaining of the sun's rays illuminating. There, before her, a dolphin jumped above the water.

"Beautiful," she whispered with such amazement.

Like an obedient pet it swam through the water and leaped into the air heading in Michiru's direction. With one last dive, it disappeared into the depths of the sea. In moments it reemerged, startling the princess. Its light chuckle made her smile.

"Hello," she waved a salutation.

As if it could understand, it chuckled and bobbed its head up and down.

"My name is Michiru," she wiped away anymore remaining tears.

"Why are you crying?" It seemed to silently ask.

Michiru was not sure if she had understood the creature correctly, but she was not in the mood to think logic. "I was sad."

It did not respond and soon Michiru thought she had imagined it.

"Do you want to see a trick?"

"A trick? Sure," she was sure this time it was not a hallucination.

The dolphin swam away from the cliff further into deeper waters. It dove into the water and did not return after a few moments. It came with a small seashell in its mouth and tossed it into the air. The aquatic creature began to bounce it on the tip of its snout. Michiru watched in awe and a smile crept onto her face. The dolphin bounced it once more and it flew in Michiru's direction. The princess caught it with little effort and stared at the seashell.

"There you go, happy birthday Michiru," the dolphin seemed to communicate into her mind.

"A present? But how did you know it was my birthday?"

"The sea knows all, Princess Michiru," it chuckled.

"Thank you."

Michiru will never forget that day. It was the most memorable day of her life. That day she was happy. That day she found a new friend. That day she never felt alone.

"Do you have a new trick to show me?" Michiru asked.

Marèe nodded and dove away from the pier. Moments later she reappeared with a small ball of barnacles in her mouth and tossed it to Michiru. She caught it successfully.

"You want me to throw it to you?"

Marèe only nodded and heaved back from the pier on her tail, which made Michiru laugh, "Alright, here you go!"

She tossed the ball above the water and Marèe leaped into the air and caught it in her mouth while she completely flipped in the air and submerged back into the water. The clear water allowed Michiru to see that she had done a somersault under water and she resurfaced to splash Michiru. The princess clapped in amazement.

"That was wonderful Marèe!"

She looked towards the distance. The sun was about to touch the horizon. By the bay Michiru noticed something she did not remember seeing. She pointed towards a young man sitting on one of the wooden posts in the middle of the bay.

"Marèe, do you know who that man is?"

She shook her head no, "Never seen him before."

"Odd, I haven't either. He must be a traveler, but how did he..." Michiru stood from where she sat and waved to her aquatic friend, "I have to go now, but I will visit again, I promise."

Marèe splashed her good bye and plunged into the water after Michiru walked away.

Princess Michiru returned to the castle without anyone noticing. In her room she hastily changed her clothing. She heard the grand clock gong, signaling for she and her sisters to their lessons. She hurried to their library where her tutor and sisters were waiting. Michiru was scolded for being late and soon they carried on with their lessons. She did not care about being scolded, but she did not want her sisters to tease her about her choice of outfit for a princess either.

Their lessons for the day were arithmetic. Michiru already knew how to solve such equations as well as her tutor. She allowed herself to drift into a daydream. Her thoughts had brought her to think of the young man at the bay, his sandy blonde hair and long slender body, how he stared off into the distance with searching eyes. _How did he get atop of the wooden post_, Michiru thought.

At the end of the day, Michiru retreated to her room. Her room was in one of the many towers that overlooked the whole kingdom and over the bay that outstretched into the great sea. On the year of her fifteenth birthday she requested she pick another room. Her parents did not mind, nor did they question her request. She loved to look into the endless sea from her balcony. It was a way to get inspiration to paint.

"That man . . ."


	3. Chapter II: The First Encounter

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

The day, the cool spring day, wandered through the calm streets of the city. Her lessons had ended early, so Michiru decided to get more paint from an old friend in the town center below. She entered his corner shop. It smelled like fresh paint, bitter pine, and cotton canvas fabric, as always. As she paced through the shop and into the back threshold behind the counter, Michiru saw the old man prepare a new set of paints with pigments suspended in oils. Michiru would always buy this old man's colors for all the care and effort he puts into preparing delicate hues from nature. His paint seemed to liven up her paintings.

"Good morning Mister Krin," the princess greeted as she captured the elder's attention.

"Ah, hello there princess," the man named Krin pushed up his glasses. "It is always nice to see you. In need of more paint I presume?"

Michiru only nodded with a smile. Krin had always kept quiet about her stealthy and disapproved actions. He and his family are the only ones who are favorable enough to know her secret. She was grateful to them. She had been inspired to paint when she saw him on the street corner sketching the castle. Somehow, he had known she was one of royal blood. He told her that the way she gestured through the streets with delicate and wary glances were very uncommon in the city.

The princess returned form her memory as she realized the old man had disappeared from the room to retrieve her reserved paints. She looked at a new painting which hung from the wall. It was a picture of a planet similar to her home planet; however, the color was different—lighter, almost like the sky. Thin rings surrounded the globe. The atmosphere was a unique shade of blue and green. As it floated in the black of space the planet seemed to illuminate brighter than the stars. Truly, it is a beautiful piece of art portraying a beautiful world.

"Do you like it?" Krin returned with a small tote of jars and handed them to Michiru.

"Yes, I do very much."

"I was gazing at the stars in the meadow the last week and saw a radiant blue star. I was shining so bright, my dear. Luckily, I brought along my telescope and I saw it! I said to myself that I just had to capture it." Michiru gave him the chinks and continued to listen to his story.

"It is our sister planet, Uranus. Some astronomers say that our two planets travel in the same direction, both traveling one without the other. At one point in orbit, Neptune's magnetic field pulls Uranus with her just to stay by each others' side. It is truly amazing. Ancient astrologers tell us their orbit around the Sun is like a lover's dance. They say that whenever two inhabitants from the two planets were to encounter, they both were destined lovers as it is not only written in the stars, but in the souls of the two planets."

"The soul or your planet resides in the chosen one of the Gods. The one of royal blood," Michiru whispered.

"But enough of my superstitious rambling, I am sure you have better things to do other than listening to an old carp like me," the old man shook his head of anymore stories.

"Not at all. It was quite the tale. I have never heard it before." The old man smiled.

"Thank you for the paints once again."

"Oh no problem," Krin returned her the small bag of chinks he was given earlier.

"But Krin, these are for the paints."

"Nonsense child! If I am not mistaken, I missed your birthday last week. Think of it as a belated birthday present, princess," he happily expressed and set the chinks in her palm.

Michiru smiled and hugged the short man as she whispered in delight, "Thank you so much. You are always a good friend to me."

She waved back towards the inside of the shop as she exited to the busy streets once more.

Her hour chat with the old man was always enlightening. He would tell her about his life, his family, and other stories of her homeland. The man traveled across Neptune as an aspiring artist when he was in his prime. His father was a carpenter, and built and repaired things in a small village. His mother died after her third child. Krin's older sister married the wealthy son of a local businessman and took care of the family. When he was about the years of twenty-two he set out to pursue his artistic dreams. Eventually, he grew tired of moving from place to place without a real home to return for his sister and his family grew older and moved away from their nest. Soon, he came across the capital of the land and settled here in her kingdom.

He met a young woman at the market place one day and they grew a bond of friendship. They would meet at a small bridge on the edge of town or by the city fountain and talk. Both were the talk of the town. They were the most loving couple in the city. His wife died from childbirth after her third child just as his mother did. He would always say his time with his wife was the best he ever had in his entire life. Now he helps raise his five adorable grandchildren. Michiru admired Krin for having the bravery to leave his home in order to seek out a personal goal. She wished to someday be able to fall out of the king and queen's grasp to walk a path that was not bound by rules, laws, and restrictions. She wanted to be able to choose a suitable person herself without the consent of her parents.

Though, Michiru already knew her parent's intentions were not cruel, only political. They wanted the best for their daughter, though at times it was inevitable. She could not blame herself for being born into a world of walls and guards, even though she has proven she can easily elude their suspicious gazes. She can, however, only go so far. As a child of the lords she was considered an inexperienced, naïve princess in the world.

Deep in her thoughts, Michiru walked the corner of the street. Not looking where her legs were taking her, she collided into someone on the sidewalk. As she looked up she was greeted with what she thought the most intense eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss," the tall stranger's voice was husky and yet soft at the same time.

The person walked on without another word. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly Michiru remembered. He was the young man from the bay a week ago.


	4. Chapter III: Eyes of a Stranger

Chapter 3: Eyes of a Stranger

The young Neptunian princess sat in front of her easel as she replayed the events from the day. She stared at the white canvas, but her mind was elsewhere. Michiru thought of the young man's eyes; how they were an abnormal color for those who were born on Neptune. Teal, the color of their twin planet.

She stood from her chair and wandered onto the balcony, leaving her yet to be started painting.

Though, she always found herself thinking, before she begins to paint, that her blank canvas was an art all in itself. The open white area was a portal to imagination. With one sweep of a brush it would ruin and disturb the pure cleanliness of the canvas. The innocence of the serene, balanced canvas would have to be preserved than anyone to touch the virginity of its territory. But it was all in the mind. It is all in the imagery the person had in their imagination to mentally place colors, shapes, and lines to create illusions on the white fabric; to make a mirage. Only when she paints does the picture exist. But now, there are no portraits or paints to ignite such fantasies.

She had no intention to egotistically make a painting with any careless thoughts. To paint in nature's defense, to use its natural ability to create and her own skill to stroke its so beautiful scenery was her sole purpose to paint. She, a pawn of art, had not used uninspired brushes to brush a faulty stroke and produce flagrantly a bad picture. Emotion surged through her blood, through the brush, and onto the picture. Sadness, hate, laughter, envy, or love would birth the beginning of a deep, inspired picture.

As she gazed out into the endless sea a small white feather slowly dropped onto the stone rail in front of her. Curious, she picked it up and felt its soft texture. Small birds, pigeons and seagulls were common around the kingdom. Michiru looked around hoping to find a bird, but as she searched she saw a figure sitting on the roof of her tower. Her eyes grew wide in realization. It was the man from earlier.

"Excuse me", she called gaining their attention. "May I ask what you are doing on my roof?"

"Oh, I am sorry m'lady, I didn't realize someone was up here," the stranger jumped down onto the balcony. "I was just admiring the sea. But if it bothers you I will surely leave."

Michiru was astonished by how the stranger appeared. The tall, young man looked at least the age of twenty, but was not near the age of five and twenty years. His short, golden hair was messed, but it complimented his style, Michiru seemed to think so. He wore one earring and a dark blue cape that reached his above the ankles of his boots. Looking at his attire over again, Michiru noticed he was not a low class citizen, nor a one of royal caliber. She was captivated by his startling eyes.

"Wait," the princess tried not to sound desperate, though she could hardly speak. "Could you tell me your name sir?"

But the stranger was taken aback and gawked at the princess then soon regained composure, "Please m'lady, do not get confused. I am no sir, but my name is Haruka."

"You're a . . . woman?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Haruka honestly showed a sorry expression.

Michiru was appalled. Her breath was taken away from her in an instant.

"If I may ask, what might be your name miss?" Haruka so casually asked.

Trying to be as proper as possible, Michiru found her voice, "M-my name is Kaiou Michiru, last daughter of their Royal Neptunian Majesties."

Haruka stared in amazement, "Wow, in that case, I am sorry for my intrusion princess!" She quickly fell on one knee and bowed her head ashamed.

"Please stand. I feel there is no need for such formalities. We are all the same," Michiru helped her to her feet.

"As you wish," Haruka nodded making one last acknowledgment of respect before she commented. "You know, you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

She lowered her head to Michiru's eye level. As she studied her face for any familiar features, Michiru was astounded by the way Haruka suddenly altered from loyal to casual. It was unusual for her, but she liked it. It made her feel free from rules.

"Actually, we somewhat met earlier today in the market," Michiru blushed not accustomed to Haruka's sudden closeness.

"Oh yeah, I bumped into you. Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"It wasn't your fault. I was in deep thought as well."

She thought for a moment stepping away from Michiru's face, "Wait, if you're the princess, what were you doing out of the castle?"

She was shocked and embarrassed at the blunt question. She did not know what to say, But Haruka only smiled and knew why the princess had looked away.

"You snuck out didn't you?" Michiru quickly looked towards her again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she smiled and also made Michiru smile.

"I was only out to get more paint."

"Oh," Haruka stated intelligently. "You paint?"

"Yes, it's one of my hobbies. I also play the violin, but it is not an uncommon ability to be musically talented. Like other royal, they must also learn music."

"I think playing the violin is wonderful! I bet that you play the best in the entire galaxy!" the princess blushed at the comment.

"How would you know, you barely know me?"

"Trust me. I've seen the whole galaxy," she took her hands. "And you have the most delicate hands I have ever seen."

Michiru's blush began to deepen. The two women stared into each other's eyes, not realizing their actions. Teal orbs met blue crystals. Both were still holding each other's hands. Both could feel the warmth of their presence. No one wanted to say anything. They kept quiet in the comfortable silence. But soon the silence was broken by Haruka's gentle voice, "It's dusk, I have to go on my way."

She let go of Michiru's hands and soon missed the feeling, "Alright. Thank you for your company this evening, Haruka."

"It was an honor to be in the presence of a beautiful princess," Michiru walked inside from the balcony hoping Haruka would not see the pink on her face. This night she has certainly lost her composure one too many times.

"Haruka, you should come again tomorrow."

"I would love to. Good night Miss Michiru."

"Good ni--," when she turned towards the balcony once more to say her farewell Haruka was already gone. It was like she vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter IV: Touch the Heavens, Touch the

Chapter 4: Touch the Heavens, Touch the Sea

The first thing on Michiru's mind when she got up this morning was Haruka. The whole day seemed to fly by. She was so anxious to see the woman she met the evening before. Her meals, lessons, studies, and other activities she never intended to pay any attention to were clouded by the blonde woman. Michiru had a new friend. Marèe would be so proud. It was strange the way the blonde had held her hands and gazed into her eyes. It was all foreign to the young princess, but she did not mind at all. Maybe it was her way of being friendly and nice, who knew? Michiru thought.

Now, the day was almost over and the Princess was finishing her painting of the evening visitor staring out at the ocean with intense eyes on a large wooden mast. Reds, oranges, yellows, browns, blues, and teal were collaborated together to create the painting in Michiru's mind. All done, she took a moment to look up from the painting. She had not realized it had gotten dark so soon. Someone from the shadows stepped into her room from the balcony doors. She knew the familiar frame of the silhouette.

"Haruka! I was afraid you wouldn't come," her nightly visitor stepped to the painting.

"Nonsense, I never break a promise, trust me," Haruka was surprised as she looked at the painting. "Wow, I never thought you would have been better than all those old and dead artists."

"Do you like it?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes, but . . . you forgot wings."

"Wings?"

The tall blonde walked onto the balcony once more and she removed her cape that revealed her tunic with the princess in tow. It revealed her bare back where her shoulder blades looked to be strong. Her shirt looked as though someone had cut into it. Haruka spread her arms and soon Michiru saw the most amazing event in her entire life. Long feathers emerged from the blonde's back and through the tunic. Bone structure soon emerged. Then in a glowing sensation dozens upon dozens of pure white feathers grew from the bone in the bright light. The formation ended and the gigantic structures stretched and flapped themselves.

Michiru stepped closer watching in complete awe. Haruka folded back her bird-like structures and turned to face the bewildered woman. She smiled warmly, "Wings."

"Spectacular . . ." Michiru reached out. "May I?"

Haruka nodded and gestured a wing closer to her outstretched hand.

"They're so soft. Can you really fly with these?"

"Sure, how do you think I get up here?"

"I always thought you climbed the vines, I do." Haruka's brows perked up.

"You mean _you_ climbed from here to _there_?" She pointed to the tower to the what, seemed to be, endless ground.

"Yes," She stated bluntly. "You know, it is safer than you think."

"Well, you're braver than I thought." The two women laughed at their jokes.

"Hey Michiru," Haruka got a sudden idea.

"Yes Haruka?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," she hesitated. "Yes I do, w-why?"

"Here," she handed the princess her cape in excitement. "Put this on."

Michiru placed the fabric around her shoulders without question but was still a bit confused. Suddenly she was swiped off her feet and into the tall blonde's arms. She could not help but feel as her face began to burn and was sure her complexion betrayed her, but the night did not. Haruka gazed down at Michiru and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Michiru, I won't drop you. I promise."

She only nodded and wrapped her arm around her holder's neck for support. Then she noticed that both of them were standing on the balcony rail. Her eyes widened in fear and her body tensed. Haruka could feel her nervousness and smiled a bit, "The princess Michiru isn't afraid of heights is she?"

The smaller woman buried her face into Haruka's chest. The blonde's blushed as she held her tighter and whispered into her ear, "Trust me." Michiru nodded into her and loosened death defying grip on her neck.

"Atta girl. Okay now hold on and don't scream. I'll be right here with you."

Soon Haruka dove in to the air. Michiru held on for dear life, trying to keep her scream from emerging. Haruka's wings were folded against her body as they were many ways from the ground. She finally opened her wings and they both felt as the wind caught and carried them over the castle's giant wall and over the kingdom.

The princess' eyes were tightly shut as she could feel the wind brushing across her skin. Slowly cracking her eyesight she could see the ground below their feet. A smile widened over her face and she felt free. Over the roofs of the houses and shops Michiru let her fear wash off. The nausea she felt earlier was gone.

The cool breeze graced their faces as they flew above the city. Lights were slowly disappearing. For some, this hour was the time for rest to get an early start to open their shops or to do chores for any free time later in the day. But for the two women it was a time for enjoyment. To be free as they flew in the night sky. The moons shone their bright glow. The midnight blue sky was filled with twilight and sparkle. It made the moment romantic.

Her companion was with her every step of the way like she said she would. Looking up the blonde, her short hair pushed back with the wind playing with it. Her strong features were no longer what they seemed to be. Illuminated by the moons, her eyes, her skin, her face looked more feminine.

"This is incredible!" the princess exclaimed as she raised an arm in the air.

"I am glad you are enjoying it. This is how I get around. I think it is much better than walking. Don't you think?"

Michiru chuckled, "I'd say so. It is much better than staying in the castle."

Michiru recognized the bay where she first saw Haruka. The blonde woman caught where the smaller woman's gaze had trailed to and slightly tilted her wing to the right. They swooped down towards the bay water at a graceful speed and soon they were close to the surface. Still gliding above the bay, Michiru carefully reached below and ran her fingers through the crystal water.

Haruka stared at the princess and thought how radiant she looked as the moonlight glazed her skin. Disturbed from her thoughts, Haruka was showered with cold droplets as Michiru splashed her. They both laughed and departed from the waters. Soon they were spotted by late night fishers floating past on their boat as they flew by. Most were elder men and their grandsons. They all smiled and waved at their night flyers. The two women returned the kindness and did the same.

The blonde had not noticed how long they were flying. Probably for a few hours, she thought. They were surely no longer in the bay or near the kingdom. Waters of the sea were their only surroundings. Her wings ached and her back ached. She decided the castle was too far to bring Michiru back to her tower. And she was afraid if she tried she may drop out of the air. She did not want to endanger the princess. The thought of her wings giving in and having Michiru in her arms made Haruka fly faster towards a mountain range on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"Umm, Haruka," Michiru looked towards the large mountains. "Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter V: When the Mountain Whispers

Chapter 5: When the Mountain Whispers

"Hmm?" Haruka was busy scoping the environment on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Michiru asked with hesitance in her voice.

"Oh, we are going to my place," the blonde said with casualty in her voice.

"Wha--"

"No, no it's nothing like that!" Haruka finally realized what her statement might mean to the princess. "It's just that my residence is much closer and my wings need a bit of a rest."

"Oh," she stated with a heave of a relieved sigh.

"But of course I can still make it back to the castle if it bothers you, Michiru."

"No, I have no objections. You need your well deserved rest," she glanced at Haruka's wings. Surely they were flying for an extensive time. Who knew how long Haruka could last with the extra weight I am putting on her, Michiru thought.

They landed on the mountain's side, where the inclination was steady and not steep, in front of a cave entrance. Michiru's feet met the ground and for a moment she had to regain balance for being away from the earth's hard surface for too long. Haruka did not seem to a problem as she stood firmly and folded her wings and left to the nearby forest. "I'll be right back." The princess stood taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She could see the entire kingdom from the high position on the mountain.

Suddenly large footsteps stomped behind her. She expected to see Haruka return but instead was greeted by an abnormally tall, white horse that was inspecting the scent of her aqua locks. She only smiled and stroked its nose. It seemed to like the gentile touch and stomped closer.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," Haruka returned with an arm-full of quarter logs. "I think she likes you."

"I guess so," Michiru looked at the large bodice of the animal and noticed it had wings. "Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Tengoku," the blonde woman placed the logs with other logs near the entrance of the cave and walked inside to start a fire with two rocks in her hand.

"Ten . . . gow . . . koo?" Michiru followed her into the cave as the horse wailed.

"Yup, it means Heavens," she thought for a moment. "At least, that is what I think it means. You know, I'm not familiar with Earth names."

"Hear, please sit," she set a cloth on a rock and gestured her guest to sit.

They both sat together in front of the fire trying to warm up after their flight. It had gotten colder when flying high. The higher one goes the colder one gets. Michiru was grateful Haruka let her use her cape. Her thin nightgown just was not fit for flying. But for the tall blonde, she was simply used to the temperature by now.

After a few moments, Haruka's wings began to submerge into her back. She made a low grunt as she cracked her neck hearing the release of bubbles in her joints.

"Does it hurt?"

Haruka stared at her questioningly, "My wings?"

Michiru only nodded.

"They used to. Just need some time to be acquainted to it after they develop." She rubbed her shoulder. The bones in her shoulders felt normal and she continued with their conversation.

"I'm sorry for the way my home looks. I'll be sure to take you home soon after I rest, okay?"

"I don't mind. I would rather stay here all night than go back to the castle," the tall blonde blushed. Michiru giggled. "So this is where you live?"

Haruka nodded and poked at the fire with a near bystick. "What do you do in the colder seasons?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I only arrived here not too long ago."

"So you're a traveler."

"Yes, I am. I go from place to place, planet to planet. This is my last journey; I've already been to the other planets in this solar system."

"Really?" the princess' eyes glowed with curiosity. "How long have you been traveling?"

"Hmm," she thought this all felt too familiar. "I think it has been about five years."

"Wow," she stated with much envy in her voice. "It must be amazing to be so independent."

"Yeah," Haruka's voice was poignant. "But it can get pretty lonely. Ten is the only one with me on my journeys. And soon you begin to miss everything you left behind. Your family, your home, and so much more . . ."

As the traveler's voice grew quiet Michiru thought how similar her life had been somewhat like her old friend Krin. Though his independence was more for his interests, the timbre in her companion's voice hinted otherwise. "Haruka . . ." The princess sat closer to the blonde; she wanted to know what bothered her. "Where did you come form?"

Haruka let out a deep sigh. She knew this was to be expected, "I came from the planet Uranus. My whole name is Tenou Haruka."

"Tenou?" the princess whispered. "Heiress of King Kodai and Queen Wakai?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded. "Michiru, have you ever heard of the Legend of Uranus?"

"I have, in one of my studies of politics. But I thought it was a rumor."

"It is as real as I made it. I am their so called Runaway Princess."

"Then Queen Sora--"

"Is my sister and Queen of Uranus. I gave her the throne and basically took off. I haven't returned home ever since. Now that I think of it, she should be your age by now. Are you nineteen?"

Michiru nodded, "But why give up the throne? Why go and journey the galaxy?"

Haruka was hesitant to answer, "Because . . . because I wasn't ready. I never wanted to take the role of a monarch over an entire planet. I didn't know what to do. Of course I studied politics, the art of war, the art of peace, but I was at a young age, sixteen, and I hadn't wanted the pressure of letting my people down. I ran away from my destiny. I was being selfish. Sora was more of an understanding person and stood by my mother's side to learn the ways of a queen, a ruler. I, on the other hand, despised the thought of socializing with the high ranks of the court. While my sister used her spare time to gain knowledge of the kingdom, I was either in the stables with Ten or in the armory with the castle captain and guards. They taught me how to fight. They showed me many styles and ways of the sword.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents and my sister, but I was so different form them; I felt as though I never belonged with them. As I studied thegeneology of my family, I found that the past kings and queens were as dedicated to their role as my sister.

"My destiny wasn't my only reason for leaving. I needed to find myself. After the death of my parents I lost my self-control. I would lock myself in my room. The artificial darkness I created was all that I would see days at a time. Slowly, I grew into depression and my sister was forced to handle the rest of the kingdom. So, I decided that it was best if I stepped aside and give up my law binding position as ruler. Something was missing and I had to find it. I promised I would return and take my rightful place as Ruler after my journey has been completed. And I intended on keeping my promise, but the outcome of my travels doesn't look as though I will be keeping that promise."

Drowned in her deep memories, Haruka had not noticed that the princess had rested her head on her shoulder until her arm brushed against her tunic. The more Michiru heard of the Uranian Princess' story the more she felt for the blonde princess. No doubt that her friend had noble intentions than the stories let on. Michiru wished she could be as noble as her friend, but she too thought she was being selfish, only to gain attention from her parents.

"You know Michiru, I'd like to know more about you and your family." They both stared aimlessly into the fire as it continued to warm their bodies.

"Umm . . . I am heir to King Cascadè III and Queen Takiko. I am the youngest of four. Triton, my eldest bother, is five years my senior, and Marina and Mizuko are the first twins in the family."

After calculating Michiru's brother's age, he was three years her senior, Haruka asked, "Twins huh? Are they are as beautiful as you?" She could only laugh as Michiru blushed deeply, catching her off guard.

"Aw Michiru, can you take a compliment?"

"N-no, I guess not. I don't usually get that many."

"Why is that?"

"Not many people consider my status as important to the kingdom. Since my father is passing on the crown and is soon getting married there is no worry about the future of the Kingdom," Michiru stated with a dismal voice. "My sister's have suitors lined up for them. I have yet to have my parents' approval to find one."

"I am sure the Majesties care for you. They just don't show it very often."

"How would you know?" The princess' eyes slowly closed. She listened contently, waiting for the taller blonde's answer.

"Because," Haruka paused and said softly. "Because my parents were the same way."

". . ."

"They took pride in my sister since I was such a rebel. It's pretty funny if you think of it. My younger sister exceeded me by eons. Suitors were suggested for her when she was only twelve. I, on the other hand, rejected every suitor my parents picked," she laughed.

"H-haruka . . ." she heard the light whisper and looked towards her shoulder. Michiru was asleep.

Poor thing. This was her first time flying; it probably took a lot out of her, Haruka thought as she stroked her hair. "It feels like velvet . . ." A tear seeped through the princess' closed eyes. She must be dreaming, she thought and wiped the trace of the tear away. "Haruka . . ." another whisper came. About me?

The blonde traveler smiled down at the peaceful face as she wrapped her arms around the princess. She carried her to a soft mattress near the back of the cave and carefully placed her down. Slowly lifting her head she put a pillow made from her own feathers for her to lie on. Moving a lock of hair she kissed the princess' forehead. Tengoku, as if knowing her place, quietly trotted to the two women carrying pair of pillows and blankets. The large mammal skillfully dropped a blanket onto the sleeping princess and playfully whipped Haruka with the other blanket, who rubbed her arm from the sting. As if laughing, Tengoku totted back out and whined.

"Gosh thanks, girl," Haruka poked the fire one last time and made a place for her to sleep as well.

Lying at arms length away Michiru subconsciously smiled and they both drifted into their dreams.


	7. Chapter VI: Beckoning the Moons

Chapter 6: Beckoning the Moons

Early dawn came too soon, but when one awakens the morning dew was undeniable, Barely peeking from behind the mountain, the sun greets the sky before its journey. Haruka laboriously stretched after cautiously easing her way out of the sleeping princess' grasp. As she stepped out of the cave the first sight she saw was Nereid, one of Neptune's famous moons, and behind it followed one of the unnamed moons; small in size but great in beauty. The blue and purple atmosphere gave note that morning has just begun. It amazed Haruka how the sun brilliantly awakens from behind the mountains and slowly drowns into the horizon of the sea. And the moons are always there to salute to it before its daily slumber; much like the days on Uranus.

"Fascinating," she reminded herself to visit again one day.

Haruka raked her hand through her hair. She contemplated on her morning chores: her guest was asleep and surely wanted something to eat when she wakes up, Tengoku was probable to be near the base of the mountain or in the near watering hole deep within the forest, and the previous night's fire had died and reveled into grey, warm embers. The blonde set off to the right of the cave entrance. Curiously, she pulled off a wide blanket from a large bundle of logs. Dew had collected on the sheet, but not the wood. Haruka was glad; otherwise they would be useless firewood. After collecting plenty of wood, she quietly rummaged inside the cave to retrieve her precious sword.

There were rare occasions where the princess had to use the sacred sword's mysterious power, but practice was demanded for its wielder. She stretched her arm and rotated her shoulder, holding the long, jeweled rapier in her right hand. The swept guard circled the cross guard and formed itself into a knucklebow. The grip was incrusted with gems and the pommel has the crest of the Royal Family of Uranus. Clearly the complex design of the hilt was thought out very thoroughly by a skilled and master of blacksmith; maybe the by a member of the Royal Armory.

Placing a log vertically on a large rock secluded in the woods, Haruka closed her eyes and concentrated. The blade slowly began to glow and the jewels sparkled with pride. Raising the sword above her, she quickly swiped the air and a burst of energy sliced forward towards the lithe log and split it into two. With a swift step to the left, Haruka diagonally gestured the sword up to cut the two pieces once again.

She sheathed she weapon into its scabbard on her left hip taking deep breaths. It was not the best way to use its power, but a break from intensive sparring was well worth it. The power seemed to drain her energy whenever called forth. Haruka never knew the reason though she never cared either. She'll just have to train harder. Really she just needs to harness her ability to control it properly.

"I'll have to go back to Earth for a good sparring partner." She picked up the remains of the pieced logs.

Before leaving the mountain to fly into town she placed the freshly cut wood into the fire and wrote a note for the sleeping princess.

Michiru opened her eyes from her dreamy state. Disappointed her dream had ended she arose from the hay stacked bed. It was not the most luxurious place to sleep on, but the feeling of being out of the castle was most admirable. She stepped around the fire in search for Haruka, but in vain. Her eyes were stunned with the brightness of the sky. Clear blue painted itself across the atmosphere. Tengoku was not in sight, but the high laughter of the horse informed the princess that the majestic animal was nearby. Pacing out of the cave, Michiru stepped on a cluster of pebbles in a line below her sandaled feet, signaling her to stop. Without walking any further she saw a note carved into the dirt.

_Dearest Princess,_

_By the time you read this I am most likely to have not returned yet. I have gone into town to acquire provisions. Do not be alarmed. You are safe amongst the mountains. Should you need company, Tengoku would be along the forest line of the mountain. I have a small whistle in my bag near the fire if you need to call for her. I will return shortly._

_Truly,_

_Haruka_

Michiru read it one time over. It was nice of Haruka to think of her well being; not only her safety like a guard would by the call of his duty, but her well being for loneliness, her need for companionship and company. Michiru thought Haruka was one of the kindest persons she had ever met. She stepped to the fire in search of Haruka's bag. There she found and intricate rapier leaning against a rock. Venturing through the bag she found clothes, a flute, and the whistle. It looked to be a small flattened ball with an angled hole on the flat surface and an opening on the narrow side of it. When one blew into it, it would produce a high pitched tone. She decided to hold onto it until later, when she really needed the company. Picking up the wooden flute the princess ran her fingers over the carefully crafted cylinder. Must have taken much skill for such woodwork, Michiru thought.

Just then her attention was brought towards the sound of larger wings beating through the air near the entrance of the cave. Haruka had returned with two bags of her sought out provisions. Michiru went to greet her.

"Good morning," Haruka placed the leather bags down.

"Welcome back Haruka," she kindly smiled.

"I see you found my flute." she pointed to the instrument in the princess' hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Michiru blushed. "I didn't mean to be a snoop, but I was looking for the whistle."

"Please, no need to apologize. I really don't mind at all. Are you hungry?"

She thought for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Hours until midday, just in time for breakfast."

"Oh, well in that case, yes, I am." Her voice jolted with glee.

Haruka cooked a chicken on a stick over the open fire. Fresh baked bread from the market was served on the side after the chicken was fully crisp on the outside. Steam rose from the bread when torn open and the warm aroma of the fired bird was heavenly to Michiru's senses. She was very impressed how a simple meal could be so filling. Eating at the castle was certainly good, but having a fresh meal right after it was finished gives it a whole different taste; unlike when a meal is waiting under the metal cover fairly warm but was obviously there waiting to be eaten, wasting away its tender and sweetness after it has been cooked.

"This is absolutely delicious!" the princess raved.

Haruka chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. There is a significant difference from your usual dishes, am I right?"

Michiru only nodded. Her princess mannerisms hadn't left her. She did not want to be rude when answering while food was in her mouth.

"I thought so too when I first set out on my own." Mishiru's eyes grew in interest. "Cooking for myself and eating food I liked, ah, it was great. But when I first started on my journey I had no knowledge of food or cooking, so I had to teach myself. At the beginning, my only chances of survival were only eating fruit and bread," Haruka laughed.

"What did you do? All of this tastes heavenly."

"Jupiter. I went to visit the Jovian Princess, Makoto. We were very close friends when we were little. We were so close that some even thought us to grow up to be lovers." At that Michiru blushed. She wasn't sure why, maybe jealousy, or maybe the thought of two women becoming lovers, or was it the thought of her companion being with someone else? She dismissed the thought.

"But since I was four years her senior my duties as a princess pulled us apart."

"Oh?" Michiru inquired and continued to tease, "But I thought you were the rebellious princess who had nothing to do with that sort of affairs."

Haruka smiled and laughed. The sound was a jingle Michiru adored. "Yes I was. But my parents kept me from frequently visiting other planets so that I may concentrate more. But anyway, I met up with Makoto to get reacquainted. She had just turned seventeen and grown to become quite the herbalist. She even insists on cooking in the royal kitchen for special occasions, like the on the day I arrived.

"Makoto taught me ways to prepare dishes, how to use plants to your advantage, and she even showed me which plants are suitable to eat, ha, that was certainly something I'll never forget. I really learned a lot from that girl."

As the blonde raved on about the Jovian princess, Michiru only wished to have such a relationship with someone one day, with Haruka. Could I ever? She thought. "Makoto seems like a wonderful person."

"She is," Haruka pointed to the flute sitting on the rock. "As departing gift she carved that for me."

"It definitely is beautiful." Haruka nodded.

"Say, Michiru, if you'd like, I could take you back to the castle. Surely you would want to wash off and have a new, fresh set of clothes. There is a watering hole in the forest, but the water is cold and one might get sick."

The princess thought for a moment. She had not wanted to return to the large château. She wanted to enjoy her time outside the stone walls. But she had also wanted another dress than the nightgown she had been wearing from the previous night. Michiru so longed for a warm bath. Mentally this debate left Haruka dumbfounded, blinking constantly as Michiru made awkward faces between the two choices.

"I would much rather stay here, but," it was decided, "A warm bath sounds pleasing and I wouldn't want to be more of a burden."

"Nonsense little miss princess," the tall blonde waved it off teasingly, "You are no burden at all. Trust me."

And with that, both set off gliding towards the kingdom.

Princess Michiru sat in front of her vanity. Her bath was indeed pleasant and needed. But she was not happy as she hoped to be. Everyone had run a frenzy that morning when the princess' servant brought word for the morning breakfast. The princess was nowhere to be found in her room. King Cascadè sent out a command of search throughout the kingdom. Had she not been on the balcony her alibi for a morning breather would not be believable. The maid had overlooked the closets and the balcony when she noticed the princess was absent. She was sentenced for punishment, a beating, for causing an unnecessary alarm that evening.

Michiru felt guilty. She, after all, was technically missing from the castle the whole night. Feeling she was fully responsible, she hastily paced to the majesties' chamber to settle the situation.


	8. Chapter VII: Genuinely Life's Beauty

Chapter 7: Genuinely Life's Beauty

Stirs in the city had died down from the morning alarm of the princess Michiru. Scouts and guards patrolling the streets soon returned to the castle. No doubt their search system was more harmless to its citizens, the way they conduct a search was neither by force or threat, but with calm authority. Haruka was pleased and for sure was eager to meet the great King who shows gentleness towards his people. Earlier that morning she had been questioned while in the streets of the city, like the other towns people, as to if she knew the whereabouts of their Princess Michiru. At first Haruka wanted to say their princess was safe in the castle, but her story with her accompaniment would not have been believable. Then she rethought that she did not want to put Michiru in a troublesome position.

But before she could answer no, majestic calls of the castle trumpets informed the uniformed men to call off the search. The princess had been found. The tall blonde let out a long held breath as she entered a small but popular bakery. The bitter, sweet aroma of burning wood and bread filled the atmosphere of the small shop. It was warm and the fire from the bricked oven radiated the heat. She could sense a new, fresh batch of pastries making its way from the back of the kitchen.

Following the lightening smell, Haruka was greeted by two youngsters with brilliant golden orange hair running near the entrance of the kitchen. The young boy held a small bird. His jovial smile could make anyone smile with him; as Haruka had. It was obvious his sister was all but happy to see her dirty brother with a new creature to arouse her excitement with.

"Haruka!" The little girl cried and she took sanctuary from behind the tall blonde's leg.

"Aww, c'mon now sis. It ain't gonna eat ya or nuttin'," the dirty boy held out the bird in his cupped hands.

"Now, now Sei." Haruka crouched down to the teary girl behind her. "What's the matter little June?"

"Dat ting," the little girl named June sniffed as she pointed to her brother's hands. "I'twy to bite me finger."

"June, you sut a wimp. Pigeons ain't gonna bite ya!"

"Now calm down. There is no need to call anyone names. And Sei that is a dove, not a pigeon. Here, let me see."

The dove flapped its wings free, as Sei released his palms, obediently landing on Haruka's extended finger. She slowly stood up felling as June took her other hand in caution. They made their way through the kitchen to the back door leading to a wide alley. Obediently the dove had remained perched on her finger as they exited the bakery. Sitting on a nearby bench, the blonde stroked its head when June finally let go.

"Don't wet it bite you," the light voice came.

Smiling reassuringly, Haruka patted her knee for the little girl to sit. "It won't bite. Come here, why don't you pet it?"

The little girl reluctantly seated herself and rubbed her tiny finger on the bird's wing. "Thatta girl."

Sei watched in silence. Ever since he met the tall, blonde woman he had been influenced to be a strong and gentle person. He really did admire the woman. For a young child some might question if it was only because of a person's cool composure, but for Sei it was Haruka's sincerity, compassion, kindness, will of adventure, and courage to bring such a liking towards the blonde. He had always liked people who sought out adventure like his grandfather, Krin. The little boy smiled as he saw his sister's face light up with laughter as the bird flew upon her shoulder.

"I think da bird likes you June," he said.

"An' I wike it!"

They all laughed.

"What was all that screamin' I heard down here, huh?" A young woman with golden orange hair stepped out into the alley from the bakery exit. "Oh, hello Miss Haruka, I didn't expect to see you again so soon today, was there something wrong with the bread?"

"No nothing of the sort. I just felt like playing around a bit after my morning errands." Haruka ruffled the golden orange hair on Sei's head.

"Oh, good. I have just finished with lunch. Why don't you join us? I am sure the children would appreciate it right?" The woman's eyes darted to her son waiting for an answer.

"Yes mommy. Miss Haruka will join us for lunch!" he grabbed the tall blonde's hand and tugged on it.

"Gosh, thought I was old enough to answer for myself," Haruka said sarcastically in a playful voice.

The woman laughed. "Then it's settled, Sei go upstairs and wash up before we eat." She gestured for him to come inside. "And straighten out that hair of yours." She lightly spanked his rear to hurry.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I got from Haruka. I' almos' bite me and Haruka made it better bawdy," June held the dove on her open palm.

"Isn't that nice?" It amazed Haruka how the woman could understand June. She herself had to struggle to catch onto the words that spilled out of the little girl's mouth. "Let it free so we can have some food on the table."

"Yes mommy," she said, her voice some what disappointed.

"Here, I'll take it," Haruka offered as the bird bounced onto her finger once again.

Levitating her hand above her head the dove flew away above the roofs of the market.

"Bye-bye bawdy!" The girl called after it.

The tall blonde chuckled and escorted June upstairs to their residence above the bakery. Krin was placing plates, spoons, knives and forks around the table. He looked up from his chore and smiled toward his grand-daughter and nodded towards her friend, Haruka. He was always cautious with whom his grandchildren would play with, but he felt an essence from Haruka that felt noble and sincere. As an artist, Krin learned to carefully speculate everything, as well as people and their behaviors; just as he did with Michiru. He sensed an aura from the both of them that was the same; though Michiru was of royal blood and what he understood from what Haruka had informed him when they met she was a traveler from a distant planet, he still could not connect the confusing details. His daughter, Jade, felt it as well.

On the night they were acquainted he gazed through his telescope in search of one of the unnamed moons of Neptune. Then he came across a bright star. But it wasn't a star. It was too big to be one. It was a strange color to be of the normal blue or red or white. It was a planet. As he gazed lingeringly he sensed the same aura of Haruka and he compared it to that of the planet. They were the same. I must capture it, he said to himself.

Painting the cool colors of his newly found discovery, the word came to his mind; a strong and powerful name. The name of rush and agility, the force and intensity, but at the same time calm and serene, passionate and affection. There was only one word, one name: Uranus.

At that moment he knew.

"I see I need to add another set to the table," Krin kindly stated.

"Hello," Haruka waved. "Sorry if it's too much trouble."

"No, no problem at all." His old shaky voice had delight.

"Haruka! Haruka!" The two children yelled with excitement. "Will you come wit us to fly'r kite?"

"I don't know, how does your mother feel about it?"

"I don't see why not," she said as she placed a large bowl of food in the center of the table.

"Yay!" They both screamed and ran towards the door.

"Whoa there you two." A tall man the height of Haruka and dark hair caught Sei and June before running down the stairs. "After dinner."

"Good-day Alejandro," Haruka greeted towards the large, husky man.

"G'day Haruka. Stayin' fer lunch'er ya?"

"It seems so. Jade practically forced me to."

"Ha ha!" Alejandro boasted. "We've a takin' a like'n to ya girl."

Haruka nodded in acknowledgement while now noticing where his children had gotten their rural dialect. Krin, Jade, Alejandro, Sei, June, and Haruka sat at the table to feast. To Haruka they were like an extended family. She very much enjoyed their company and them with her.

The three other of Krin's grandchildren were nearly adults. Unlike six and seven year old June and Sei, the eldest, Kunal, was eighteen and he registered for training in the Royal Navy. Danica or Dani for short, the second oldest, seventeen, was a girl who was smart and bright. She was admitted into a university overseas the year before and returned a month ago. Apparently she was not present this lunch. And lastly sixteen year old Albhe was in the stables of the castle as an assistant horse trainer and page boy. He lived in the castle on some days and returned home for loyal compensation. Haruka only had the pleasure of meeting them once and she found them very likeable like the rest of this sweet family.

After lunch Alejandro stayed at the bakery and Krin went back across the street to tend to his own shop. Haruka and the rest of the family took off for the open meadows near the outskirts of town, far from the bay and near the hills, but inside the kingdom walls.

With joy June and Sei flew their newly crafted kite. Clouds sprawled across the pale blue sky. Taking a rest, Jade sat under a tree watching Haruka run with her children. It made her think how the tall blonde would play with her own children if she ever had any one day. She is such a kind person, she thought to herself, she would make a wonderful mother one day.

Panting slowly, the tall blonde placed herself on the ground under the tree.

"Looks like you children are having fun," Jade playfully teased.

"Yeah, well, that's not possible 'cause kids these days have way too much energy for my tastes."

Jade chuckled. "You sound like an old woman Haruka."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well if I'm old, then you're and old granny!"

Haruka laughed and was lightly slapped on the arm. Soon they were both laughing as a breeze brushed its way through the grass. It's these carefree moments Haruka cherished; to sit and laugh, to converse and ponder, to live in freedom.

"Haruka?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you plan on leaving? I mean, you do travel and it is a tendency to move around often."

"I don't know. I've come to like it here. But there is something I need to do. I'll probably stay longer."

"I'm glad," The children waved to them as the kite flew over head. "The kids just absolutely adore you."

"Hmm, and I them. It's been a while since I played like this. I used to do so with my sister."

"Why the change?"

"I left home," came the blunt answer.

A comfortable silence played between them. As the hours passed by the sun soon disappeared. They all headed home. Haruka collected the kite and walked the happy family back to town and to their home above the bakery. Before leaving down the stone streets realization struck her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Why were the guards probing around this morning?"

Jade gestured her two children inside and to bed. "Princess Michiru was missing."

I figured that mush, Haruka thought, maybe I should check up on her on my way home.

Dark clouds crept across the grey sky. Rain would be coming soon. She could smell it in the air; invisible mist of heavy droplets. It was typical this time of year in early spring seasons. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, but no rain poured from the sky just yet. A heavy storm was fast approaching.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was to portray one of Haruka's daily routines: morning walks, a visit with her new friends, or something rather without Michiru. I had originally wanted to keep this a simple day, but I ended up putting a lot of dialogue. I do hope it turned out for the best of this chapter. There were specific things here that are important to the story, but one doesn't need to actually remember. I will bring it up somehow in the later additions to the story.**


	9. Chapter VIII: Shelter Beneath the Storm

Chapter 8: Shelter Beneath the Storm

The large wooden doors stood in place as Princess Michiru gracefully, but firmly, knocked on one of the planes of the stiff wood. A muffled command granted her entrance to an exquisite, royal suite. Mahogany furniture were set around the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Red carpet and curtains were spread around the room to the finest of tastes. The all accented each other well. The princess formally curtsied to address herself before the King at his large desk and before the Queen standing face to the large window. "Your Majesties," she began.

They bowed their heads in return. "What is it you want Michiru?" Queen Takiko asked moving towards the sofas on the other side of the room. She took a seat and crossed her legs behind the ankles.

"It is about the servant girl," Michiru cautiously sat across from the Queen. "I do not think she should be punished. She was only doing her duty."

"And in doing so she was careless to overlook the rest of the quarters." Michiru was frightened by her mother's stern tone. "It was not necessary to cause such a ruckus for no good reason. And for that she will be punished."

"But mother," the princess did not know where she would go in this battle. "Can you not let her off with only a warning?"

"Are you challenging my auth—"

"Dear, why not let the girl go?" the King asked in his proper deep voice. "There is no doubt Michiru feels strongly to win this argument."

She could feel her cheeks liven with joy when her father made his statement. "Go on Michiru, I will tell the captain to discharge the order."

"Thank you!" Michiru gracefully stood from her seat and walked to the doors in excitement. "Thank you for you help your Majesties," she curtsied and excited the room.

The King made his way around the desk to the sofa and sat next to the Queen. Queen Takiko looked disappointed while King Cascadè in amusement. He stroked his graying beard with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't see why you had to interfere like that," Takiko said in an unfromal manner.

"Now, now, there is no need to be unladylike. If I had not, the both of you would have never stopped arguing."

"But still, you did not have to go against my wished. It was completely disrespectful and embarrassing."

"Fine, fine," he heaved a sigh. "Have you not noticed something strange in Michiru lately?" He stood to retrieve documents from his desk. "I have been getting reports recently concerning Michiru. Some said to have seen her many times by the pier," he shuffled through his files. "And just last night, fishermen said they saw her flying above the water with a man with wings. Wings Takiko!"

She grabbed the files from his hands, "So then the maid," she read the papers. "Then the maid was telling the truth."

"That is exactly correct. I do not know what does in in a young princess' head, but if this enigma does anything to our daughter, I swear on the waters of Neptune…"

"Calm down," she jumped as thunder shook the panes of the windows. "There is no need to raise your voice. Let me handle this issue. The Queen looked to the doors, "Now, I am sure Triton will be here for midday tea."

From behind the wooden double doors Princess Marina and Princess Mizuko pressed their ears to its cool surface. Being the twins that they are they were able to recognize each other's thoughts. Not many know of their special talent, but some knew they were in synchronization with one another at every moment. They were able to know what the other could feel, what they thought, or their next gesture. All were unable to communicate physically but them through one channel of thought.

_Did you hear that?_ Mizuko thought with excitement. _Our little Michiru has a mysterious new friend!_

_Oh, this is all so interesting! _Marina stated. _Who do you think he is?_

But their secret conversation was disrupted by Prince Tritons's low cough to gain their attention. "May I ask what you two mischiefs are doing?" His bitter expression fit his cold stare. His gaze sent chills down the twin princesses' spines and back up to their necks.

"Nothing dear brother," they said in unison as they stood from their crouching position. "What are you doing dear brother?"

"I am her for my daily appointment with the King. Should not the both of you be in your rooms playing with each other's hiar or something?"

"W-we were just on our way upstairs. Goodbye m'lord," they stated and scurried through the castle's many corridors to the northern tower. They left to Princess Michiru's room.

Large rain beads pattered against the window pane of the northern tower. The only source of light came from the small fireplace in the front of the room. Placing one last log into the fire, the maid stood and wiped her charcoaled dirtied hands on her apron. Princess Michiru sat in her arm winged chair in front of the fire. The warmth reminded her of the previous night talking with her new friend. It was a disappointment to her that she had fallen asleep too early in their conversation, although she was happy with the memory.

"Your Grace," the servant girl repeated.

"Hm?" Princess Michiru lightly shook her head from her deep thoughts. "Oh, I am sorry Martha. What did you say?"

"I asked if there is anything else ma'am," Martha stood before her superior. Her eyes at her feet and her hand clasped to the front.

"No," she replied in her sweet voice. "That will be all. Thank you and good night Martha."

"Yes ma'am. Good night," Martha turned on her heel to leave but she hesitated before opening the door. "Umm, Princess Michiru…" She looked form the fire once more to whom she was being addressed. "Thank you for what you did for me. They told me why the King discharged. I am eternally grateful."

"Please Martha," Michiru stood and placed a hand on the servant girl's shoulder. "Speak nothing of it. In fact, why not take a day off duty tomorrow. I am sure after the rain seizes it will be a beautiful day."

"Oh miss, I couldn't," Martha protested.

"Nonsense, please. For the trouble I have caused you. If not, I am ordering you to," she said with a smile.

Martha sighed in defeat and accepted the kind gesture. She hesitantly left with joy in her step. No doubt she will be feeling good in the day to come, Michiru thought.

The cracking of the fire and the tapping of the window did not seem to fit with her mood. She could hear the wind pick up and looked to her windows that whistled as the wind passed. A flash of lightning struck the dark clouds and split the sky into pieces. Michiru knew thunder was soon to come and braced herself when she heard a loud clash that shook her ears. Suddenly heavy claps and movement on wet stone came from Michiru's balcony. Curious and afraid she stepped to the window and winced when another flash of lightning split the sky. In that instant she saw white feathers twitch in the sudden light.

"Haruka!" wide-eyed she quickly opened her doors to the balcony. There Haruka struggled to keep on her four limbs. Her wings and clothes were drenched making is hard to stand. Michiru ran to her aid, taking her hand over her shoulder relieving the weight of the wet feathers. The wings sagged at her sides balancing the both of them as they steadily walked through the doors inside of the tower. Gently Michiru helped Haruka to the front of the fireplace and ran to her shrunk to retrieve many towels. She wrapped a large towel over the woman's shoulders covering her wings.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked with much scare in her voice.

Slowly breathing, catching her breath, Haruka answered, "I wanted to check up on you. There were more guards in town that usual and they were asking around for you. Said you went missing this morning."

Michiru watched as she dried her hair with much ease. Her visitor looked as if she showed no pain, just causality as if she was not brought in from a storm. "Oh, so you heard."

"My dear, the whole town did. I was worried something happened to you after I last saw you," she dried her neck and her face.

"Thank you for you concern, Haruka," she laughed, "but I am fine. It was only a misunderstanding. That's all."

"Oh?" Haruka dabbed her feathers with another towel careful not to damage them. "How so?"

Michiru knelt on the floor next to her and dabbed her other wing carefully with one of her many towels. "A maid came to fetch me for breakfast, but I wasn't here. So she reported that I had gone missing. I told them that I was on my balcony the whole time and lucky for me the maid said she had forgotten to search the balcony and the closets. She was sent to be punished this evening for causing a huge commotion over nothing."

"Was?"

"I asked the Queen to discharge her punishment and it was granted by the King."

"Wow, seems like you had quite the day huh?"

Michiru nodded, "Yes, I feel quite pleased with myself. You, on the other hand, should get those clothes dry before you catch a cold."

Haruka stalled for a moment before shaking her wings of the remaining droplets of water. The let the settle inter her back once again for rest. Her shoulders sting and ached. The driving force of the wind pushed her ability to fly in any weather. With this confirmed, Neptune truly has the strongest winds in the galaxy. Ironic how the Planet of the Sea out does the Planet of Wind, Haruka thought.

She slowly unlaced her tunic and brought it over her shoulders. The garment she wore was torn as well as her vest she wears under it. Such sacrifices had to be made to permit her wings to emerge. The blond loosened the tie of her vest, but did not remove it since it was not drenched. Her back stung once more and she hissed at its sudden bitter feel.

"Oh my! Haruka, you're bleeding!" Michiru saw the red blood seeping from the bond's skin and staining the edges of her torn vest. She ran for a wash cloth and pitcher.

"Arrrg," the blond grunted when she wanted to stretch. "Is that what stings so much?"

"Hold still," Michiru pressed a wet cloth her torn skin on her left shoulder blade. Haruka's instant inhale and wince made the Princess retreat in fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine. Please, I can handle it," Michiru laughed to herself as she heard Haruka's voice crack. She continued, gently matting the damp rag to the skin. Trails of escaped water ran down the muscled back of her patient to the belt of her weathered, leather pants. The blond shivered as she felt the drops abandon the rag and down her spine her loosened vest did nothing to stop the either.

In the Princess' mind she debated on whether she should retrieve her maid to stitch her friend's wound or, given the option, should patch it herself with her little expertise. Brought back from her thought she felt the blonde's shift from below her hand to inspect the tear on her skin. The open rip of the fabric allowed her to see that is stretched from her blade to her spin. It was not far and it was not deep. Her flesh burned at her touch.

"Might as well let it heal," the blond was persistent not to show pain.

"But if you leave it exposed like that it will get infected," the Princess interjected. Haruka wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"What do you suppose we do?"

Michiru gazed around the room. Her eyes dancing from place to place. They stopped at her wardrobe next to her vanity. Martha always placed her sewing material in her wardrobe if there were a need for it in an emergency. Quickly rummaging through her drawers, she found threads and needles. Her hasty thrust of the drawer produced a clang of glass on the wood inside. She reopened it, a bottle of wine rolled from its side. Grabbing it she hurried to tend to Haruka's wounds.

Upon seeing the Princess' return from the far side of the room with a needle, thread and a dark wine bottle, the blond became skeptical. Her eyes widened and she hesitated to move when she stepped closer. The sharp pin did nothing to scare her, but the alcoholic beverage excited her nerves all but slightly.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to use that!" she pointed to the bottle.

A grin crept its was across Michiru's face. "Alright, I won't."

"Please," Haruka held up her ands in defense. "Have mercy of the wounded." She took ad step back.

"Oh, come now," she stepped forward amused by her friend's displeased behavior. "Don't be such a baby. It will be over as soon as you know it." Haruka shook her head.

"When have you seen a baby treated with that for such a wound?"

Michiru giggled. Never, she thought and placed herself in the winged chair in front of the fire place once again. Patiently she sat. Haruka crossed her arms before her chest and stood in the shadows where the fire's light could not reach. Her skin itched from her movement. She sighed in defeat, walked to the foot of the chair, and seated herself on the floor for the princess to stitch. She tried not to make her irritation of her scars evident to the Princess.

"Ready?"

Haruka nodded ready for the pain. Slowly the Princess poured the wine to another piece of cloth and gently pressed it to the skin; she winced and shuddered.

"I-I think that's enough…"Haruka whispered in agony. "The wine should help it heal."

"Alright, are you sure?" Michiru saw the other nod frantically and she laughed.

Haruka smiled as if to try to mask the pain she already felt. She did not get dressed right away. It would have been getter to leave the skin to breathe than for it to suffocate the healing process. Michiru put the needle and thread in their previous places. She glanced at the glimmering bottle of wine. It would be put to waste if only put to this one use. Again looking through her cupboard, she wanted to find glasses for two. If there was a bottle of wine here, there should be wine glasses for sure, Michiru thought. Moving items over, taking them out, and tipping perfume containers aside, at last two glasses were found. The Princess poured equal amount into each and carefully brought them to the fire. She saw Haruka pick up her tunic from the floor and hang it on the sill above the fireplace while her shoes and socks were drying on the floor. Michiru thought how strange it was for Haruka to stay modest while she was only garbed in her vest and leather slacks. This, she was unaccustomed to, as well as the inhabitants of the Planet. Traditionally royalty is to be fully clothed in three pieces with the exemptions of night wear and baths, but for Michiru she did not mind the least bit. Seeing Haruka in less of her casual dress made her feel special in a way.

She actually dismissed herself form her thoughts and held out a glass of wine gaining the blonde's attention as she spoke, "Would you like some wine, Haruka? I'm sure it will be much more pleasant that earlier."

Haruka smiled and gratefully accepted the drink. Her fingers brushed the delicate fingers of Michiru's befire taking hold of the slim stem. The young woman looked away as a blush showed on her cheeks. Haruka brought the glass to her nose to smell the bitter sweet aroma of the red wine.

"Do you always drink wine late at night, Michiru?"

"Hmm?" she brought her mind to the present. "Oh, no actually, I only drink on special occasions."

"Is there an occasion Miss Michiru?" Haruka arched an eyebrow as she smiled at the Princess' stutter for an answer.

"Well, umm, I-I just thought—"

"Hmhmhm," Haruka's chuckle interrupted Michiru's train of thought.

"Well then, here." She raised her and said, "To special occasions!"

Michiru blinked repeatedly and she smiled. She raised her glass before her and repeated, "To special occasions!"

They clinked their glasses allowing the rims to ring and both took a sip of the bitter sweet wine.

Outside the door the two figures of Princess Marina and Princess Mizuko sat on the floor hoping to see where the muffled chatter came from. Marina stood on her knees peeking through the key hole. Mizuko pressed her ear to the cold, wooden door as she heard the cling of glasses. _They just made a toast to…well, it sounded like they said special occasions,_ Mizuko repeated through their minds.

_It certainly looks like something special alright. Whoever is in little Michiru's room is not fully dressed,_ Marina inquired.

_What!? Let me see!_ Mizuko sprang from the floor to her knees.

_No, you keep listening. His clothes are hanging on the fireplace. It looks as though he came in through the storm._ Marina was getting more than she had hoped for.

_Well, well, well, out little Michiru has a special friend wouldn't you say?_ Mizuko found it amusing how their little sister was not aware of their presence.

_What does he look like?_ Mizuko asked.

_I can't see his face, but he is really tall and his hair looks almost gold._ Marina squinted her eyes to see through the small hole.

Marina strained to hear their conversation. She heard Michiru laugh and Marina smiled. It has been months since she heard her little sister laugh. She would not let so much as a chuckle come out of her mouth to show her happiness. Marina listened on and for the first time she heard the visitor's voice.

_Aww, would you look at that,_ Mizuko thought. _I think this man makes Michiru happy. I haven't seen a smile like that in ages. Can't you hear it in Michiru's voice Marina?_

Brought from her thoughts, Marina hesitantly answered, _umm…Mizuko… I don't think that's a man._

_What?!_


	10. Chapter IX: Before Came the Sun

Chapter 9: Before Came the Sun

It was strangely cold when the blonde woke up to the sound of the clock tower bells, but somehow she felt a familiar warmth she did not expect to find within stone walls. The fire had been long out and the window cracked open just in the slightest to let in a salty breeze. She shifted hoping to prove herself it was all real, though something stopped her when an invading weight on her shoulder pressed her to the bed. Her gaze drifted from the sun splashed window to her left. A smile eased onto her lips. At first she was shocked, but the peaceful face next to her removed all her doubts. She took in a deep breath and found the aroma wakening. It reminded her of the ocean blue. After spending much time on the ocean it brought back memories of oceanic delight and enjoyment. Although those recollections were pleasant, Haruka found a memory she will never forget. Thinking back, Haruka remembered the night before in the dead of the night.

After long tales were told and small chat had passed, the half glass of wine took its toll on both its candidates. The tall blonde's clothes had dried, but the world outside the walls saw the endless fall of perspiration. As the rain continued to pour, it lightened to tiny droplets of drizzle. The window rattled a bit but did not budge.

Haruka waited on the red velvet couch as Princess Michiru changed into one of her many night gowns in her large closet. She did the same as she slipped the warm tunic over her shoulders and feeling the heat from the fire. Upon Michiru's return the blonde was astonished by how much skin the princess revealed compared to her previous formal dress. Her neck was bare; she could see the young woman's collar bone, shoulders, and arms. The pale complexion glowed in the shadows and illuminated her figure in the fire's presence. Haruka forced herself to look away.

Yes, on her home earth the spring nights were hot and women would wear the same thin material and sometimes gaudy nightwear, but never has she one so radiant that made her blood rush. She tried to find the tassels on the couch more interesting, but was to no avail. The princess' steps grew closer to where she was standing in front of the blonde innocent and oblivious to Haruka's sudden blush.

"Haruka, do you plan to fly back to the mountains?" Michiru took a cautious step closer as she saw Haruka nervously playing with the tassels hanging from the couch.

"I-I was anticipating I leave as soon as the rain stopped," she replied urging herself not to be rude and looked towards the Princess.

"But the rain has yet to seize and storms like these can last until dawn on Neptune. Why don't you stay until then?" she asked with a hopeful chirp to her voice.

Haruka took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves at the suggestion. "If you insist, but I am not going to argue that my bed is on this couch," she replied.

"Well, if that is what you insist, Haruka, far be it that I will stop you," her voice somewhat disappointed "just know this, my bed is always available; more so than the stiff couch to be more inviting."

The Princess made her last statement and fetched an extra blanket from her cupboard and one of her many decorative pillows and placed them on the table in front of her guest before she retreated to her own bed. They said their salutations for the night and slipped under their blankets. The fire was slowly dying, carefully burning—surely turning to ashes. In the room the moon shone through the closed window from parted clouds. Light cracked from the fireplace, splashes on the pane and the whispered breaths of Princess Michiru were the only sounds of the night that made the moment so serene.

Will there ever be another chance for her to feel enclosed again behind stone walls with the comfort of a fire, somewhere soft to lay, or a blanket that smelled fresh and clean? She lied there pondering as the sounds monotonously echoed over and over again. All was clam. After what seemed like mere moments she was asleep until she stirred. And stirred. And stirred. And stirred. Her legs sprawled over the arm of the couch, hanging. She stirred again. Her back faced the outside towards the small table. The blanket was discarded on the floor leaving her cold in the dark room. A pain in her neck grew and she changed her position while grumbling. Turning over she fell onto the floor. She tried to grab onto any support only in doing so hit her arm on the table and a large thud and bang livened the room.

"Haruka?" the princess called from across her bed. "Are you alright?"

A low grunt came from the floor. Michiru struck a match and lit a candle. She crawled over her bed nearest to the couch. "I am alive," Haruka sat up from the floor grateful the soft carpet eased her fall.

On the ground Michiru saw Haruka's disheveled image—her hair messed, her tunic untucked, she was tangled with the blancket and the restless look on her face showed no sign she had slept long.

"Now, I do not see what is so funny about this," Haruka ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her neck as Princess Michiru rolled on the top of her bed holding her stomach. Her laugh was like a sweet melody in her ears. Haruka smiled and she could not help but join her in the fit of laughter.

"I am sorry Haruka," she wiped a tear forming at the corner of her eye. "It's just that…this is a completely different image of you."

"Heh heh," she chuckled. "You have no idea, Michiru."

"Here," she patted the bed beside her "You can stay and sleep here." Haruka looked skeptical for a moment.

"Please, it is no trouble at all."

"Are you sure Michiru?"

She waved off her question, "You are my guest tonight. You should feel comfortable."

Michiru patted the bed once more and smiled sincerely. It was asking not begging, but it most certainly looked as if she was calling or her to join the Princess. Haruka got to her feet and straightened her tunic and dusted off her pants. "Thank you Michiru," she gestured. Haruka carefully brought herself to Michiru's bedside and placed herself on the soft mattress. The large blanket and soft pillows did not rival the firm wood of the couch. Everything was large. Haruka wondered why it was necessary to have such a big bed for only one person. She did not complain. Her legs did not hang over the edge of the bed like when she spent her last two hours on the couch. One last look out the window and Haruka noticed the rain eased its loud pattering against the stone and window pane. The wind whistled and the clouds drizzled what was left of the storm. Thunder and lightning were no longer seen nor heard. The weather outside the thick, cold walls was negotiable for flight, but changes of another storm within the hour were unpredictable.

Michiru, too, noticed the change in weather. In her mind she paced back and forth anticipating her guest's decision upon her stay at the castle. Would she really leave? Michiru thought. She grew worried her friend would. The many storms on Neptune are just as strong as the winds on Jupiter they say. Her wounds still need to heal, and there is no telling how much damage a mere rain cloud can grow to do. Michiru looked longingly to Haruka as she stared out the window. The princess' grip on her blanket brought her guest's attention to her.

She looked her from clenched fist to face. The Princess' expression was evident she did not want her to leave so soon. "Do not worry, Michiru. I will not be going anywhere tonight," Haruka fitted herself beneth the blanket. "Miss Michiru, it is late. You must get some sleep as well."

A smile emerged from Michiru's lips as she too situated herself beneath the blanket. They both closed their eyes to their long awaited dreams until the morning sun greeted the moons once again for a new day to start.

Morning was too bright for Michiru's liking. She could feel the sun warm her skin from her arms to her cheeks. The wind blew a soft breeze from the ocean and the birds chirped as if it was a morning greeting. Slowly opening her eyes the sun shone proving the storm was never to be seen for days to come. She sat up pushing the blankets to her lap. An elongated stretch and a yawn, a roar more suitable said, called attention to Princess Michiru's awakening. Haruka withdrew from picking at her back in the mirror and pulled her tunic over her shoulders. A smile crept its way across Haruka's lips as she approached the bed. Michiru rubbed her eyes to correct her vision of the brightly lit room. With a final blink she stretched once more with another roar. A chuckle from the side of the bed stopped her from groaning on any longer. She stayed transfixed in her outstretched position. Slowly looking to her forgotten spectator a blush of rouge pinched her cheeks. Michiru panicked and quickly remembered she had company stay with her through the night. She snapped her hands down from reaching into the air and crossed her legs facing Haruka who seemed amused.

"G-good morning Haruka," Michiru tried to recuperate from embarrassment.

"Haha," Haruka laughed "good morning Michiru. Please don't mind me."

Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's head and ruffled her hair a bit. Michiru winced at the unusual gesture, but she surely liked the feeling of Haruka's playful touch. Haruka looked once more to the Princess who was now disheveled. They both smiled at each other, their eyes wondering what the other was thinking at the very moment, and suddenly it clicked within them. They let out a loud burst of laughter. Michiru tipped over clutching her stomach as Haruka fell forward onto her knees holding herself up on the edge of the bed. That laughter eventually came to a light chuckle. They stared at each other again keeping their smiled genuine.

"Beautiful is it not?" Haruka broke from their silence.

"Pardon?" Michiru asked taken aback.

"The sun," Haruka rested her chin on her hands over the bedside "it is beautiful, is it not?"

Michiru rolled to see the wondow. "Oh yes, it certainly is," she replied.

For a moment they both actually sat and enjoyed the morning. The birds were singing and the breeze cooled the sun's rays. The clock tower chimed by the hour.

"It is following close to midday meal, Haruka," Michiru stood from her bed. "Would you come join us?"

Haruka stood also as she patted the wrinkles from her pants. "Thank you, but I would rather not. I have not been formally addressed in court. It would be rude to impose without advanced notice to the King," Haruka opposed.

Michiru withdrew a smile and walked to her vanity. She sat before the mirror and began to brush her hair, a lock of hair in one hand and a brush in the other. She aimlessly started into her reflection hoping her friend would reconsider. Her cheeks felt warm. For the moments she felt her temperature rise, she had stopped brushing. Haruka picked the brush from her hand and continued to brush her wavy locks. Michiru looked on into the mirror. It was picturesque, the both of them together in a framed image of gold. Haruka smiled as she ran her fingers through what felt like satin.

"I have not completed my journey, Michiru," Haruka spoke up. The Princess Michiru turned to face her.

"What are you trying to do on your journey?" the Princess asked.

"I do not know what I journey for, but before taking the throne it felt as if I was missing something that I could not go on without," she calmly state keeping her attention to the miniature table before her. "No one can know of my whereabouts until I know what I am searching for," Haruka looked from the table to Michiru's eyes. She was not entirely following Haruka's goals or purposes. She hesitated before answering and placed herself on the cushioned bench neighboring the vanity. "Please understand," Haruka placed a hand on Michiru's lap.

The Princess smiled and placed her hand on Haruka's. "I understand."

"Thank you," she rose from the couch and repositioned the Princess facing the mirror once again. "Now, why not get ready for lunch Miss Michiru?"

They both smiled once more and laughed merrily as they both tidied themselves for the day. She felt special knowing she was the only soul who Haruka trusted to be of knowledge of her stay in the castle. Michiru was grateful she sent Martha on a holiday. For if she had not, Martha would have seen she had a visitor throughout the night. Michiru did not know what to think if she had seen Haruka in her bed. Martha would have mistaken Haruka for a man, Michiru thought and gave herself and ovation for making a great choice by chance. It would have been horrible if someone were to have found out about Haruka's visit.


	11. Chapter X: Behind Stone Walls w Secrets

Chapter 10: Behind Stone Walls with Secrets

Although wide, spacious and immense, there was not much noise in the hall. Curtains draped the window sides long and bold. Carpet spilled over the floor majestically under the dark wooden table centered in the hall. Only a place for eating, the hall was more of a display for onlookers. Gold accents—leafing, molding, frames—they were everywhere. Tassels shined and illuminated the boldness of the monochromatic scheme of blues.

At the table stood the offspring of the royal family in their rightful places; Triton stood to the left of the head, Marina diagonally across from him, Mizuko stood in place next to her brother, and Michiru aside to Marina. They waited patiently for their Highness to attend the table. Proper etiquette was to no uphold a conversation until the Head of the Table arrived. Princess Michiru glanced to Princess Mizuko. The look in her eyes seemed suspicious to her. Mizuko smiled with her eyes as if she was told a joke. Michiru looked to Princess Marina. She too had the same expression in her eyes. They are both so curious characters, Michiru thought, but gave them no mind any longer. She then looked to Prince Triton. He had a distant look about him; his eyes far and sad. Michiru has seen less of her only brother and felt they were growing apart. He was very careful with his youngest sister, always watching her as a child. But now with the coming succession to the throne, Triton has been constantly on the move, never at the castle for more than a week for leisure. He has made frequent visits almost for months at a time to see his beloved bride on their neighboring moon. He misses his beloved Angelica, Michiru thought. He stood stern trying hard not to make his sadness evident.

The porters opened the doors to the hall revealing their Majesties pace through the doorway. Rounding to the opposite side of the table, the King took his place at the head end of the table and the Queen to his right. The King and Queen were addressed as the Prince bowed and the Princesses curtsied before them. Servants pulled their chairs out and they took their seats. Plates were placed and uncovered releasing the warm aroma of bird, steamed vegetables, and boiled gravy. Their glasses were filled with water or the richest of wine on the planet. The host or head was to take the first taste before anyone else. King Cascadé picked up his knife and fork and picked at his food. He looked to Queen Takiko and she gestured him to continue. Princess Marina and Mizuko snickered at their King who did not like his vegetables. Even in his old age he has not grown fond of eating vegetables. Everyone at the table smiled as soon made light laughter. It was melodious to hear for King Cascadé.

"My Queen," Cascadé started "I am all for greenery, but not when my scenery is on my plate."

"Everyone is waiting for your reservations to overcome your tongue so your poor children may not suffer of starvation," Takiko playfully retorted.

Their children shifted in their seats looking back and forth between the both of them.

"I do not want to eat what I have not killed myself."

"How surprising my Lord."

"Why do you mock me Queen?"

"If it is so what you say, what makes you think that _you_ killed the bird on your plate?" The air seemed to stop at the table. Prince Triton arched a brow. His eyes darted to the King. The King's brow arched as well. Takiko smiled as if she stood victorious on a battle field. She looked to her girls. They smiled commending her on such a word play with the King.

"Such children they are," Marina asked "Are they not sisters?"

"Indeed," Michiru answered and giggled from behind her hand.

"Tis only midday and we have not even picked up out silver yet," Marina participated in their teasing.

"It is amazing such childish leader sit before us as King and Queen," Triton added.

"Oh hush there son! I am a grown man who is entitled to his own taste!" the King retorted.

"But a grown man must take care of his health," Takiko intruded.

"Please father, must we wait any longer for your bickering to go on?" Mizuko spoke up "I am famished."

"Ay, ay," the King gave up "Such a King am I to be weakened by his daughter's cry."

"But a wonderful father you are to have done so!" Mizuko pleaded and too ate her greens.

Princess Michiru ate in silence watching as their Majesties made conversation with the family. They were moments like these that she felt grateful to have them. It dawned on her why her traveled friend Haruka and her brother Triton must had such solemn faces. Haruka must have had a family like this, she contemplated. Haruka misses her family dearly; her mother, her father, and her young sister of nineteen. And my brother, dear Triton, he worries so much. Will he be able to experience such a meal like this again? Or will he be too busy for such shenanigans? Dear brother, he must find leisure, even on the throne. She continued eating small bites as she watched her family laugh and converse with each other.

Outstretched on the tower roof, Haruka sprawled herself over the red heated plates, basking in the afternoon sun. Beating down on her, Haruka closed her eyes and folded her arms behind her head. The wind played with her tunic and hair. They tickled her skin. A light sigh escaped her lips as the wind passed her by. From below her, Tengoku let out a long nicker as if she agreed. Haruka laughed and pushed herself up to look over the edge of the roof. Tengoku stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom and into the sea.

"I concur," Haruka dropped herself down beside her friendly mare. She stoked her hands over the shiny white coat. It was smooth and slick under her hands. Tengoku loved the attention. It had been a while since she properly groomed her friend. She was glad Tengoku's hooves were still clean and in tact. She was lucky that for Tengoku her anatomy is stronger than any normal domesticated horse. She is much bigger and has better health than most winged horses. Personally, Haruka found it difficult to trim the hooves herself. She usually goes to a farrier to trim them down. Lucky for her, Tengoku does not need iron horse shoes for they are naturally strong and does not ride on foot when traveling most of the time. For Haruka, currying is her favorite part of grooming. Whenever she brushes the dirt or dust from the coat, it becomes softer and brighter. It gives her steed a much deserved majestic air.

She scratched Tengoku's long nose and brushed her mane away from her eyes. The looked each other in the eye and connected with the other's thoughts. Internally they counted to three. "One, two three!" she said to herself. BAM! Their heads knocked against each other and both gave a light laugh. Tengoku whined and Haruka chuckled.

They both went inside and sat on the floor. Like a pup, the mare sat on her hind upright. The seasoned traveler sat in front of her and made faces to her friend. Tengoku, who never acts her age, stuck out her tongue like a child. Haruka laughed and scratched her head.

Inconspicuously, she looked to the ceiling as if there was something interesting which has taken her attention. Tengoku looked after her gaze. Suddenly, Haruka lunged forward attempting to tackle the large animal. Knowing Tengoku, blew out her nose and kept her eyes on the ceiling. In midair, Haruka thought she would be victorious, but instead she was countered by a large fluffed wing and was flung out to the balcony. She yelled in surprise and reached as she passed the balcony rail. "Ten-kun!" she hung from the side "You are terrible!"

The winged mare only made a light chuckle and looked over the balcony rail. Haruka reached for her harness. Holding on tightly Haruka was pulled back onto the solid floor. Once able to stand, she gave her horse a hard gaze. Tengoku only chuckled in victory. They returned to sit inside on the stone floor to play. The door opened and took them by surprise. Frozen the remained on the floor as if no one could see them if they stood motionless. Princess Michiru stepped through the door smiling with joy, but as soon as she gazed around the room carefully she screamed. "Ahh!" she cried and closed the door immediately behind her. "Haruka! What is the meaning ofthis? You could have been discovered if anyone saw a horse in my room!"

"Relax," Haruka made no evidence that she was in panic and waved her friend over "No one saw Ten-kun. She is like a cloud."

"A cloud that floats into the Princess's chamber in daylight," Michiru ruffled the mane of her unexpected guest.

"Exactly!" Haruka smiled and stood opposite of the Princess.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

After the morning meal, Princesses Mizuko and Marina typically accompany the Queen in the gardens, but their evening plans differ this day. Mizuko retired to the studies on the western wing of the castle while Marina listened to the evening hearings of those who requested an audience with the King and Prince. Princess Mizuko paced herself to the library. As she approached the entrance to the study, the two porters lowered their stance to greet their superior and opened the wooden doors. Students, layers, and educators from neighboring universities gathered at the castle's study as a place of interest to share ideas and indulge themselves in intellectual conversations and meaningful discussions. Frequently, Mizuko has visited the study more and more within the past two months, thought it is not Mizuko who takes an interest in books. She stepped into the room with a demanding presence. All the gentlemen in the room stood as the few women, their wives or relatives no less, remained in their seats. The once filled room of conversation ceased as she paced to the middle of the room; the men bowed and the women lowered their heads as she passed. Her heels knocked on the marble floor and caused hose on inferior class—everyone—to grow with anxiety. Although she has made many visits to the room, no one has really grown accustomed to her domineering presence. She spoke up and looked around the room, "I request Dani to accompany me."

The said, Dani snapped the book closed in their hand from the back of the room. The low thump of pages among pages quickly pressed together sounded irritated throughout the room. They descended the spiraling, iron stairs not bothering to acknowledge their Royal Highness. As they approached and stood before the Princess, they bowed low and cleared their throat, "What can I do for you _Miss_ Mizuko?"

Everyone looked with anticipation. The air in the room became thick.

"Come with me, if you please, Dani," Princess Mizuko only said and led the way back out to the halls of the west wing.

Once the doors closed, everyone elevated their whispers. The woman talked about the Princess's tall walk that commands the room. They fawned over such a quality. The men criticized this Dani's display of disrespect to their Royal Highness. The thought was absurd! Not addressing her as such, and addressing her as a Miss. What is all this about—the question on everyone's mind.

As for the past two months, everyone bares a witness for both Dani and Princess Mizuko's loathing for each other. This collegiate graduate is well known to be at the top of their class and fairly young at that. When Princess Mizuko first stumbled upon the studies, she had no intention in promoting herself in scholar activities. Marino took most of the intelligence in the womb, Mizuko tells everyone, it does nothing to intimidate the Princess though. She smiled grateful for having such a devious bond with a bright twin.

They continued through the corridors of the castle; Dani in tow with each step of the Princess. Servants paid their respects at her passing and continued with their chores. Princess Mizuko folded her hands as she walked every once in a while glancing back at her footsteps' follower. Dani's glance was fixed on the carpet with hands nudged in the pockets and a book hanging under an arm. Mizuko smiled inwardly to herself. They came to a halt as she took a key from her dress and unlocked a door to one of the vacant rooms in the castle. Closing the door behind them as they entered, both of them smiled and watched as their secrecy would once again be concealed behind closed doors.

"Dani, come here. I have almost forgotten you sweet face," Mizuko held out her arms with a smile.

"My Princess," Dani smirked and raised a brow "You speak as though it has been months since our last meeting, when it has only been a week of our separation."

"Oh, has it really been that long?" she exaggerated her agony "Please come, I fear I may die if I wait any longer!"

"Peace, peace, dear Mizuko," Dani embraced the Princess "Can this girl have her peace while at her stay in the castle?"

"Of course not!" they both laughed. "You know, you are quite the actress, Dani."

"Oh?" the young woman in her arms questioned "Do you think so?"

"How dare you snap your book at me!" the Princess said as she made a playful slap on Dani's chest.

"Ha!" Dani unraveled the bun sitting atop Mizuko's head. "And you are not the same? Publicly announcing 'company' with one so low as myself and one who supposedly despises you? To think of their reaction when I return! Tis a scandal in the making."

"What can I say? I have a taste for theatrics. I get it from you," she smirked and whispered "Maybe you shouldn't return at all."

In a moment they drew together, but a rap at the door disrupted what was to commence. Both women sighed in pure annoyance. They looked to each other and rolled their eyes.

"Shall I get that Princess?"

"Please, would you? I must tend to my hair. Lucky for you, your hair is like a young boy's."

_No need to bother with your air_, Marina's voice echoed in her mind. _It is only me, sister. Just hurry, I do not want to give you both away!_

"The key Princess? Where did you place the key?" Dani scrambled about the floor.

"No use looking down there," Mizuko was busy pinning her hair.

"Then where is it?" Dani quickly got to her feet.

"It is in my dress. Get it. Now I must finish tending my hair!"

Dani raised a brow, "Do not tease me now Princess!"

"This is no tease. Hurry Dani!"

"Fine, fine," she carefully reached for the key in the cleavage of the dress. It made her blush deeply. Mizuko smiled with a pin between her teeth. Rushing to the door, Dani unlocked the room once more and Marina stepped in hastily.

"I swear, I thought I saw the moon rise waiting for you," Marina closed the door behind her.

"Afternoon Princess Marina," Dani bowed before her.

"Dani, you know good and well such nonsense is forgotten in private," Marina waved off the formal greeting.

"Only paying respects to a beautiful lady."

"Now see here, Dani, I will have my sister after you for such flirts!" Marina pointed her finger onto Dani's nose.

"Oh please, do not mind my presence, please do continue!" Mizuko laughed as she lounged on the bed.

"It is only harmless flirting Marina. Tis only but a game."

"I will not take part in such a game."

"Then why are you here?" Mizuko stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. "Leave us so _we_ can play."

"Truly, she is in love with my brother if she wishes not to participate." They both laughed.

"I came to spoil your play. Mizuko, your promiscuous thoughts chill me. I could no longer tolerate in a professional environment."

An eruption of laughter was quickly muffled by her sister and companion. "I am sorry dear sister," she wiped a tear at the corner of her eye. "I will not do that again."

"You're doing it now!" she started to laugh.

Soon they all chuckled in laughter and collapsed on the winged chairs before the fireplace.

"Please, let us just forget about that then," Dani took a deep breath.

"Quite right," Marina sat upright in her chair. "Besides, we have important things to discuss."

"Oh yes! Yes we do! Dani, something exciting has happened!" Mizuko jumped into her lap. Dani winced and choked on her breath. The awkward expression on her companion's face made her giggle.

"Go on. I fear you are going to burst if you wait any longer, my dear."

"Marina, go on, tell her. I have too much energy to say!"

"Well, our dear sister, Michiru, seems so much happier," Marina started "And well—"

"She is in love with a woman!" Mizuko boasted.

The three women spent the rest of the afternoon in isolation of the room talking amongst themselves.


	12. Chapter XI: Sailing By the Lee Zephyr

**Author's Notes: I know it has been about a year since my last update, but I promise that I have not forgotten. There are chapters in the works and I am currently working on commissions from my dA account, while finishing up a degree among other things of course. I really appreciate those who have been following the story after all this time, and to all those who have just picked up the story, thank you for taking the time to quench your curiosity, so without further ado, the next chapter.**

**All the best**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sailing By the Lee Zephyr Returns Captains of Trivium

Distant calls and bells rang at sea as the morning light seemed anticipated. Within simple moments one could gaze and listen into the horizon as dawn slowly warms the sombre night. A foggy mist sat above the sea playing with the early waves and thickening the salt in the air. Waking from their gables, the roofs animated with yells of joy. Alarm spilled through the streets of the kingdom. The towers toll; the brass trumpets reverberated against the walls of the castle; citizens flooded the cobbled alleys towards the harbor. Spectators of all statuses rushed towards the docking bay. A cool breeze washed the shores, and enticed a constant rhythm to beat against the man made brick dock. It stretched out into the bay; a mere twenty paces across and what seemed an endless sum of paces into the open bay. To an artist, the scene is in harmony; such happens with perspective and juxtaposition of the organic elements of nature unified with geometricallity—the dock against the sea and sky. When one stands looking out from the dock, it seems as though a guide directing the eyes to what is ahead—three carracks pushed their way through the fog and breaking into morning.

A grave anticipation hung the air like a pendulum pulling their hearts. Spectators watched cautiously as the ships came into the morning sunlight. Their Royal Highnesses and the court stood before the crowd anxious to receive the ships to port. The crowd, however, grew with excitement as their flag played in the wind. How grateful they were for the wind and sea to carry their fathers, sons, and brothers home. The tension was cut as the careful echo skipped upon the water and into the ears of the land lubbers. Chanting, sweet joyful chanting! Sailors and soldiers rapidly and eagerly singing and fluttering their limbs in the air.

"Set sails to me lady! Set sail to thy home!  
Set sails to me lady! To port these brigs roam!  
For we have followed our captain to sea,  
But lady, my peaceful, brings backs ah Marie!  
Set sails to me lady! Set sail to thy home!  
Set sails to me lady! To port these brigs roam!"

The carracks pulled into the city port and demanded the oddest combination of respect and fear immediately. Ropes flung through the air awaiting a catch and knot. The anchor was cast into the depths. Ramps were lowered onto the dock before the Royal Family. The sails were secured and cargo were released from the galleys below deck. The captains and officers aligned themselves in formation with soldiers and sailors to follow suit. They marched carrying the Kaiou Crested Banner and the Flag of Victory. The sea farers wore exhausted smiles on their faces. King Cascadé stepped forward with open arms greeting the returning subjects. "At long last, Captain Kunal Rheinarbel, Captain Yora Kinz, and Captain Danuy Loohar, welcome home!" the King boasted, "Report, Captain Yora Kinz."

Captain Yora Kinz stepped forward with a bow and hand across her chest. "M'lord," she started, "The Teifios invaders have retreated. The 4th Fleet have continued their patrolling sectors around the Anglera Sea; however, patrols in the Aslid Channel will be on constant offensive. The Aslid island remains in our territory. Mortality was minimal; however everyone has been accounted for on the Tykios, Zifios, and Quarvios, Sir."

"Well done Captains. You and your crew are fine examples of the 1st Fleet Royal Navy. You have done a great deed for your empire. We cannot thank you enough for your valiant volunteer to arms and aide. In celebration of your safe return, a ball!" King Cascadé gestured to the ships and families, "Now go! Be merry with your families and on the fortnight we have a Military Ball for our brave soldiers and a Grand Feast in Honor of their swift victory!"

A cheer roared through the crowd. Sailors, soldiers and officers unloaded their treasures from the Far Eastern wing of the empire. They were souvenirs from a distant culture, yet bonded through association of the King. Tears of relieved happiness covered everyone's faces. The King and Queen mounted their carriage along with the three captains. Prince Triton mounted his steed along side their Royal Highnesses and Princess Marina, Princess Mizuko, and Princess Michiru mounted their closed carriage. The Royal party made their ways back to the castle for a brief query.

Princess Michiru quietly looked out the window of the carriage as the harbor became smaller in the distance. Princesses Marina and Mizuko carefully inquired their little sister's thoughts, though, to no success to them. _What do you think she is thinking of?_ Mizuko asked. Marina simply shrugged an unbeknownst expression.

"Michiru," Marina called to attention, "Why do you hold such distant looks?"

"Possibly wondering how to capture such a historic scene no doubt," Mizuko replied with a tease.

"Historic," Michiru whispered, "Why were there battle ships in the Anglera Sea?"

The cabin of the carriage made pause of silence. Princess Mizuko and Princess Marina held the tips of their fingers over their lips, slightly shocked to her query.

"You do not mean," Mizuko started.

"That you are unaware of the invasion on Aslid Island six months ago?" Marina finished.

"No, I . . . ," Michiru became ashamed, "I have not—"

"You have not been present to a single conference, council, nor meeting with the House of Lords in months, Michiru. This is Father's kingdom, Your kingdom," Marina's words felt cold.

"You can not simply gallivant everywhere you wish without holding reserve for your people. What happened to you, Michiru. You used to be present at every occasion. What has gotten into you? It is as if you have had your head stuck in the clouds," Mizuko's words stung from the reality she spoke.

"I am . . .sorry," Michiru could not offer words in her defense.

"Dear Michiru, you do not need to apologize to us. Merely atone for your actions and take pride in the foundations our Father, Grandfather, and the fathers before them have set," Marina spoke kindly as if taking heed of her own advice and excuse her aggressive nature moments ago.

"Michiru, you are our dear sister, and youngest at that," Mizuko place her hand upon Michiru's, "We are merely concerned about you. We do not ask that you make an alteration to your character only make you aware of your priorities."

Princess Marina and Princess Mizuko let a solemn sigh escape their lips lightly. It has been months of carefully watching their sister in her sudden happiness. They hardly see her in the castle, but they have not foreseen any reason to hinder her from enjoying herself with a friend. However, as Michiru and her mysterious friendship grew and her happiness blossomed, she became reserved and private more than the norm. Her sisters were no longer able to listen through doors or peek through holes. Michiru's presence in the castle was limited. It was as if she disappeared from the kingdom. She was only seen at the family meals. The twin Princesses could not help but to feel some how responsible for allowing a friendship take too much of Michiru. _Who could this woman be? Why does she steal our sister away from us? _Mizuko and Marina thought.

Upon the arrival at the castle, Michiru hastily exited from the carriage with little hesitation to wait for the porter. Prince Triton watched as Princess Michiru made her way through the courtyard and into the walls of her sanctuary. His stern gaze traced the carriage and the twins. As he dismounted his horse, he called for them, "Marina. Mizuko. Have you talked to her?" They replied with a simple nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Michiru sat before her vanity, again, with the distant look in her eyes. She felt as though she was lost, losing herself in a world she hardly knew. "What is the matter with me," she whispered to herself.

"My, that was a beautiful ceremony, if one could call that a ceremony," a voice from her balcony stated.

With a quick glance, "Haruka!" Michiru raced into a welcoming embrace, "I missed you!"

"My, my, Michiru, it as only been one night of absence," Haruka laughed, "What is this all about?"

Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's chest as the blonde lightly held her shoulders. "It is nothing," Michiru whispered.

Haruka gently stroked Michiru's hair and whispered in return, "It will be alright. Trust me." With a smile, Michiru released her embrace and gave an agreeing nod. "Well then, where would you like to go today Michiru?" Haruka asked while placing her cloak around Michiru's shoulders.

"Hmm . . .," Michiru pondered, "The Mountains! You have a watering hole to show me!"

"Very well then. Let us be off!" With a slight jump from the balcony, they were off on another adventure.

* * *

At the debriefing, King Cascadé took council with the Captains, the Royal Fleet General, and Fleet Admirals at the Council Table. The officers circled the table which held a model of the known world. Prince Triton stood at the right-hand of the King tall and properly as usual—his hands held at his back, even stance between both legs, and carried his neck high without the slightest of unevenness. As a Prince, he was inclined to serve in the Royal Military. He has seen many voyages and traveled to the ends of the empire in order to ensure political firmness and understanding among the diverse people within the empire. Although no longer actively serving under the militia, the code of conduct for every soldier has never left him, much like his father when in his youth. The meeting began.

"Now, according to your report, the Tiefios started the invasion here on the southern shore of Aslid Island," the King stated, "Then proceeded to make camp here and here on the eastern shore."

"Yes, sir," Captain Kunal Rheinarbel replied, "They managed to take out the caravels from the 43rd Task Force, but all castaways made it across the Channel to the East Port. And all injured were taken to base and a total of 27 deaths to the 43rd Task Force."

"It was by divine grace that we arrived in time counter, catch them off guard, and take them from behind," Captain Yora Kinz added.

"And what of the land bases?" Prince Triton asked.

"The Tropic Division sent out a Battalion to the southern and eastern shores. The camp to the east was the first to fall, then they finally pushed south," Captain Danuy Loohar replied.

"We must not get ahead of ourselves from this victory," the 1st Fleet Admiral spoke, "I fear that this will not be the end of the Tiefios advances."

"He is right. If they made it through our patrols, then they will do it again. We must find a way to prevent it," Prince Triton passionately added.

"Their ships were much faster, but as a consequential result they were more fragile," said Captain Kunal Rheinarbel.

"I must say, though, from the looks of how much they forced the 4th carracks back, they most possibly were able to carry more ammunition without slowing them down," Captain Kinz retorted.

"This may be true, but we need to make a decision in response to their invasion," said the Royal Fleet General.

"If their ships can hold more ammunition, then it is possible that they can take out two for one of their ships. And if it is like you said, we had double the support in order to turn the tides, then we must act now while they are beginning their recovery," said Captain Rheinarbel.

"Agreed. Send word to the Eastern Army. They must slowly push the Tiefios by land southeast towards the coast. Then we can cut them off. We pick at their wounds for taking stealthy actions against us!" the King ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Captain Loohar stood and dismissed himself.

"Admiral," the King addressed the 1st Fleet commander, "Send a message to the 4th Fleet commander: You must be sure to land our troops on their shores once the battalion has pushed them far enough to cut their provisions. The Channel ports should deploy and take on the remaining ships."

"Majesty, we must take caution. The Tiefios control a chain of islands to the south. It is possible that they will give reinforcements," Captain Kinz advised.

"Not if the West Port provides cover from the rear," said Captain Rheinarbel, "We can take them."

"Highness," Prince Triton added, "Do we have the funds to finance another Military Expedition? This will take a toll on the Empire. Not only for you, but for the soldiers and their families as well."

"What is this my son? You have turned into a humanitarian suddenly?"

"No, I am only thinking of the future and what this might affect on the people who serve me as Future King."

"If we play this right, then we will have plenty to gain from this expedition, Son."

"The King is right. We could expand the Empire and prove our power to the Tiefios," Captain Rheinarbel stated, "We are not a power to be reckoned with."

"Triton, my son, what is it you had in mind?"

"Treaty. We have been opposite offenders to the Tiefios for years and they have proven themselves a strong empire. It would be wise to keep them on positive terms for future endeavors. Keep our empire as it is, if we prove our power, then it is possible to merge the two empires. Give them a chance to surrender. By then, we would have enough to fund the entire expedition. If any opposition, sly activity, or unjustified responses takes place, then we take their territory but not their people. Do as we have done for years. They keep their traditions, kings, gods, but they answer to the Emperor."

"A valid point, Prince Triton. I can take my soldiers once more. They seemed to enjoy the smell of battle on the morning seas," Captain Kinz volunteered.

"This would be an excellent time to continue the development of the hyperaquatic technology the Royal Navy has been working on," the King said, "Have the researchers start the development."

"Yes, Your Majesty," with that the Royal Fleet General bowed and exited.

"Captains. You must hurry home to your families. Rest, drink, love. Dismissed!" King Cascadé commanded with a smile.

The officers disbanded from the room, and were taken to the town in a royal carriage. The King and Prince made their way to one of the many salons in the castle. The Queen sat near the window with her ladies in waiting. They were having their afternoon tea while separated from the King.

"Majesty," Prince Triton addressed with his deep voice, "May I have private audience?"

"Of course, son," the King agreed. He dismissed the court and ladies in waiting from the salon and ordered the doors shut.

"What troubles you, Triton," the Queen asked.

"Your Majesties," he started, "I have grown concerned for Michiru. I gauge that something disturbs her a great deal. She seems absent in spirit and body. I hardly see her in the castle. It is as though she has lost her duty as a Princess."

"Quite right Triton. We have noticed as well," said the King.

"Do not worry yourselves," the Queen replied, "The Military Ball could not come at a better moment. I have already arranged for Michiru to become reacquainted with her duties."

* * *

Afternoon came swiftly, though flying trims a day's worth of travel in half. In the far mountains, Haruka and Michiru strolled through the dense woods in search for a peculiar body of water. The sun seems to set early in the mountains causing a casing shadow within its valleys. Beneath the trees, however, it provides a warmth naturally blanketing the two forest seekers. Tengoku is always found at the nearby watering hole on the evenings. The spring at the upper side of the mountain forms a stream and filters into a sinkhole. The special volcanic soil and rocks filter the spring water to enhance its freshness. Haruka always found this particular watering hole rejuvenating for her shoulders. Truthfully, she always uses this as a source of energy on her journey to the capital to visit her friends in town and especially to see her new found dear friend Michiru.

Behind the thick brush, they could see the glimmer of the water. The supply of water gently spilling into the released such a bold scent one could taste it. It sent the travelers a taste for thirst and replenishment. The warmth from the trees contrasted the frigidity of the pond. Michiru scoped the spread of the water and immediately was drawn to its element. She knelt to the bank and brushed its surface and watched the ripples slowly expand from her touch. Cool to the sense, she smiled and cupped her hands. Her lips touched the water.

"Revivifying!" Michiru replied.

Haruka let out a small chuckle, "I am glad you like it." She made her way to the opposite end of the pond. She removed her boots and slacks, and placed them away from the banks. She kept her tunic and long undergarments, much like form fitting slacks, worn. Stepping into the water, she lightly immersed her hands into the pond. With her hands soaked, she ran her hands through her hair feeling the droplets run down her neck and across her nose. "Michiru," she called her attention, "Do you like to swim?" She lunged herself into the deep of the center of the cool pond. With a quick resurface, Haruka glimmered as the moons shown in the sky.

For a moment, Michiru stared in awe. The moons reflected onto the water glistening Haruka's silhouette. Her clothes clung loosely to her waist and chest. For the first time, Michiru acknowledged Haruka's gender. It was very different from the time she helped Haruka out of the storm. Her vest covered and suppressed her curves. The contours of the tone in her shoulders and arms were wrapped in the drapery of her tunic. Michiru, like many times before when accompanied with her friend, felt the rouge in her cheeks. Something inside her burned beyond ache. Her jaw clenched tight as a swallow of uneasiness passed her throat. She could not speak a reply, only stutter an affirmation. With that, she simply removed her sandals and dress, keeping her undergarment as well. Leaving behind her initial discomfort, she dove beneath the surface water.


End file.
